Kitsune no Kami
by Ian Namikaze
Summary: "Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi, Naruto!" Apakah setelah pertemuannya dengan Kaguya dibawah alam sadarnya, Naruto bisa menguak kebenaran dari misteri tentang kejadian Perang Dunia Ninja ke-4? "Aku akan melindunginya, karena dia adalah keluargaku!" Bad Summary. Warning: Genre, judul kemungkinan gak nyambung! Dan bahkan akan ada beberapa kata-kata aneh yang terlihat!
1. Chapter 0 : Prolog

Kenapa?

_**'Tes'**_

Kenapa ini harus terjadi kepadaku? Apa aku melakukan sebuah kesalahan? Dimana letak kesalahanku? Dan bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa memperbaiki kesalahanku itu? Tapi..

"Naruto! Serahkan dia kepadaku dan dengan begitu kau tidak perlu menanggung semua beban ini!"

..tampaknya kesalahanku sudah tidak bisa di perbaiki lagi.

"Menyerahkannya kepadamu? Itu tidak mungkin terjadi, Sasuke!"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengahancurkan dunia shinobi! Sadarlah Sasuke!"

"Baka! Dobe! Kau masih tidak mengerti ya? Naruto!"

"Tidak! Kau lah yang tidak mengerti, Teme!"

_**'Tes'**_

Kenapa ini menjadi seperti ini? Sejak perang dunia shinobi ke-4 selesai, tiba-tiba saja semua orang menjadi berubah bahkan Sasuke yang kupikir akan berjalan ke jalan yang benar bersamaku kini berubah.. Benar-benar berubah..

_**'Tes'**_

Andai saja waktu itu aku tidak membuat kesalahan mungkin semuanya tidak akan menjadi seperti ini.. Aku benar-benar bodoh, aku begitu naif dan tidak berguna itulah aku Uzumaki Naruto. Shinobi yang sangat di benci oleh seluruh penduduk di desa-desa Shinobi, seorang penyelamat desa dan dunia. Kini dia menjadi seorang penghianat.

_**'Tes'**_

Andai waktu bisa di putar kembali ke 8 tahun yang lalu mungkin aku akan menyegel Kaguya tanpa melakukan kesalahan.. Andai aku bisa kembali pada waktu itu..

_**'Tes'**_

'aku ingin mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?'

_**'...'**_

**.**

**.**

**Kitsune no Kami © Ian Namikaze**

**Rate : T - M**

**Genre : Adventure**

**Pairing : Naruto U. & Kaguya O.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fiction © Ian Namikaze**

**Warning!**

**cerita yang tidak mungkin terjadi, AU, OOC, gaje, abal-abal, typo bertebaran, alur cerita kurang jelas, ketikannya tidakjelas, fic yang gak berbobot, dll.**

**Summary :**

**Bagaimana kalau cerita Naruto setelah perang seperti ini? Kayaknya gak mungkin dan bla.. bla.. bla.. (Kagak bisa bikin Summary yang bagus) yang penasaran monggo baca, klo nggak ya jangan di baca :) Warning : Genre dan judul kemungkinan gak nyambung! **

**A/N : Lagi seneng bikin fic yang gaje luar binasa :D**

**Naruto Shippuden : The Legends Of Orange Ninja**

**Chapter 0 : Prolog**

**.**

**.**

**8 tahun yang lalu** (saat perang dunia shinobi ke-4)

"Ini pasti berhasil -ttebayo!"

Ini adalah awal cerita dari permasalahan yang kuhadapi selama hampir 8 tahun. Kupikir setelah menyegel Kaguya semuanya akan menjadi lebih baik. Tapi, yang terjadi justru sebaliknya dari apa yang kuharapkan selama ini. Semuanya menjadi kacau ketika Sasuke memiliki tujuan lain pada saat perang dunia shinobi ke-4 dan tujuannya adalah kekuatan Kaguya. Dengan kekuatan Kaguya dia bisa melakukan apapun bahkan menjadi dewapun rasanya tidak akan mustahil.

Tapi, tujuan sebenarnya Sasuke adalah menyelamatkan Uchiha dari ambang kepunahan dengan merubah sejarah dunia Shinobi. Sasuke telah mengetahui sebuah formula jutsu yang dapat membuatnya kembali ke masa lalu. Akan tetapi dia membutuhkan cakra yang cukup besar untuk merubah masa lalu dan cakra Kaguya yang sangat besar bisa menjadi jalan agar tujuan Sasuke tercapai.

Itu adalah rangka alur cerita yang akan terjadi nanti, setelah Aku dan Sasuke berhasil menyegelnya.

"Fuin!"

Setelah aku dan Sasuke menyebutkan kata-kata itu tiba-tiba saja penglihatan mataku menjadi gelap gulita dan aku tidak dapat merasakan seluruh tubuhku. Pada saat aku tidak bisa merasakan tubuhku, akupun mencoba berjalan menggunakan kaki kananku dan ketika aku mencoba menggerakannya. Akupun terjatuh dan tidak sadarkan diri dan ketika aku tersadar dari koma yang kualami semuanya telah berubah.

**5 setengah tahun kemudian**

Semuanya sama seperti dulu, mereka semua membenciku dan bahkan teman-temanku juga. Ini sungguh menyakitkan semua perjuanganku selama ini untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari semuanya menghilang begitu saja, begitupun dengan impianku selama ini. Kerja kerasku sia-sia begitu saja.

Disinilah aku berada, di sebuah tempat kotor dengan jeruji besi yang di aliri segel untuk mengurungku. Aku berada di sebuah penjara khusus desa Konoha yang baru-baru ini di buat yang keberadaannya cukup jauh dengan Desa atau lebih tepatnya jauh kedalam sebuah gua di wilayah Negara api.

Aku yang tidak tahu apa-apa saat itu hanya bisa menyalahkan Kaguya seorang. Karena bagaimanapun dialah yang membuatku seperti ini. Menyesal? Ya, aku sangat menyesal telah menjadi reinkarnasi anak dari pertapa tua itu. Aku sangat menyesal, aku tidak butuh kekuatan ataupun reinkarnasi. Yang kubutuhkan sekarang adalah seseorang yang mau menerimaku apa adanya, memelukku, mencintaiku dan orang yang bisa kucintai.

Sungguh menyedihkan bukan? Dikhianati oleh teman-temanmu. Hari demi hari kulewati di dalam penjara busuk ini. Bahkan penghinaan yang di berikan kepadaku semakin besar.

_**'Prak'**_

Sebuah piring berisi nasi dan lauknya di lempar tepat belakang kepalaku pada saat aku berpaling dari mereka. Tapi aku tetap menerima itu, setidaknya aku butuh makan untuk memulihkan kekuatan. Aku juga harus berterima kasih dengan mereka karena secara diam-diam aku dapat belajar untuk melihat dengan merasakan kedatangan benda itu.

"Itu makan siangmu, sialan!"

"Kenapa kita harus memberi makanan kepada sampah sepertinya?"

"Entahlah, tapi setidaknya kita tidak mendapatkan misi yang sulit"

"Kuharap dia cepat mati dan membusuk di penjara ini"

"Kau benar.. Hahahah.."

"Hahaha"

Pada saat itu aku hanya bisa mendengar mereka tertawa mengejekku. Tapi itu belum menykitkan, dibandingkan dengan kedatangan guruku yaitu Hatake Kakashi seorang Hokage ke-6 datang kemari dan dia akan menyiksaku, bahkan dia membawa teman-temanku dan di jadikan bahan pelampiasan mereka, bukan hanya itu setiap 1 tahun sekali biasanya Kakashi akan membuat sebuah perayaan dengan aku sebagai mainan perayaan itu. Ya mainan, mainan untuk di bunuh oleh mereka. Mereka selalu menyerangku dengan jutsu-jutsu terkuat mereka untuk menyerangku.

Dan saat itu aku tidak menyesal lagi menjadi kuat dan reinkarnasi Ashura. Karena itulah aku sangat sulit di bunuh oleh mereka. Tapi, meskipun aku memiliki kekuatan untuk menyembuhkan. Kekuatan itu tidak berguna, karena tidak bisa menyembuhkan mataku dan kaki kananku. Sekarang aku tidak memiliki kedua mata dan karena itulah aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Hari demi hari berganti menjadi minggu dan minggu berganti menjadi bulan dan kini bulan sudah menjadi tahun. Sudah dua tahun aku berada di penjara ini dan inilah waktunya aku akan melarikan diri. Malam ini aku harus berhasil, karena semua persiapan yang kusiapkan semuanya telah siap.

'Shukaku' Ucapku lewat telepati kepada Shukaku no Ichibi.

'Aku mengerti Naruto'

Dan setelah Shukaku berbicara seperti, sebuah pasir mengeliling kaki kananku dan tak berselang lama sebuah kaki imitasi dari pasir dengan segel seperti segel di tubuh Shukaku.

'Saiken!'

'Ha'i'

Sebuah zat kimia asam menyelimuti tubuhku. Setelah seluruh tubuhku di balur oleh cairan itu, akupun langsung berjalan menuju jeruji besi.

'Kurama! inilah saatnya untuk menghilangkan segel itu, aku percayakan padamu, Kurama!'

'Yo, Naruto'

Dan setelah itu aku mengarahkan dua Goudama yang belapiskan cakra Kurama dan ketika dua buah Goudama itu mengenai segel itu langsung hancur. Karena bagaimanapun segel itu semakin melemah, karena cakra para bijuu yang selalu kugunakan secara diam-diam untuk melemahkan segel itu.

Setelah segel itu menghilang akupun langsung menyentuh jeruji dengan menggunakan cairan itu dan alhasil jeruji itupun meleleh. Tampaknya ini adalah sebuah keberuntunganku para penjaga semuanya tertidur pulas. Tampa membuang waktu akupun langsung pergi berlari keluar gua.

_**'Klontang.. Klontang..'**_

"Brengsek, ternyata mereka membuat sebuah alarm yang sangat kuno" Umpatku yang kesal ketika melihat hal nista itu. Tapi tak berselang lama seluruh shinobi penjaga sudah terbangun dan mencariku.

Aku yang merasakan keberadaan mereka langsung berlari pergi meninggalkan mereka. Bagaimana aku bisa mengetahui jalanan dengan mudah, bukankah aku ini buta? Heh, bisa dikatakan aku menyuruh Kurama untuk menggerakan kakiku dan alhasil lariku juga sangat cepat.

Setelah aku berhasil keluar dari gua. Aku berpikir akan lebih mudah untuk melarikan diri tapi tidak kusangka. Aku merasakan banyak cakra yang mencoba menghadangku dan beberapa cakra itu aku bisa merasakan cakra teman-temanku bahkan termasuk Kakashi-sensei.

"Naruto, sebaiknya kau menyerah! Dengan begitu kau tidak perlu mati"

"Hah? Mati? Kau pikir dengan menyerah, aku akan bahagia -ttebayo!" Ucapku kesal dengan perkataan Kakashi-sensei.

"Kalian menuduhku orang yang telah membunuh Sasuke?! Kalian memfitnahku, mengkhianatiku dan kalianlah yang membuatku sengsara!" Teriakku yang kemudian aku menciptakan sebuah jutsu yang sering ku gunakan.

**"Tajuu Kagebunshin no Jutsu!"**

Setelah aku mengucapkan nama jutsuku. Muncul berpuluh-puluh bunshinku.

'Dengan begini mereka tidak akan bisa mengejarku' dan ternyata apa yang aku pikirkan benar. Aku berhasil kabur dari mereka, walaupun begitu aku tampak banyak kehilangan cakra untuk mengelabui mereka.

"Akhirnya aku berhasil kabur" Gumamku yang lelah karena pelarian ini. Kini aku berada di sebuah hutan yang ada dibukit. Tapi ketika aku ingin melangkahkan kakiku, tiba-tiba saja aku mulai kehilangan kesadaran dan setelah itu pandanganku mulai gelap.

_**'Bruk'**_

Apakah ini akhir dariku, anak dari Yondaime yang di cap sebagai sampah. Sungguh memalukan.. Andai waktu bisa di putar kembali!

**Kitsune no Kami © Ian Namikaze**

**To be Continued!**

**A/N:** gimana gaje? Hahaha.. Sebenarnya gue mau bikin fic dengan pair aneh luar biasa.. Maaf ya klo gak suka (-_-')

Tolong reviewnya yah :D

**Tolong jangan bunuh aku karena pair ini T.T**


	2. Chapter 1 : The Beginning of Adventure

**...**

_**'Tes'**_

Perlahan aku membuka mataku yang terpejam, semuanya tampak putih. Akupun perlahan-lahan mengedipkan mataku berulang-ulang untuk memfokuskan penglihatan mataku.

"Ugh,, aku dimana?"

Aku yang baru saja siuman langsung menggumamkan sesuatu. Entah kenapa saat itu aku merasakan suatu kenyamanan di dalam diriku. Semua masalah dan beban di pundaku serasa lenyap seketika.

_**'Tes'**_

Perlahan penglihatanku mulai membaik seiring berjalannya waktu. Tunggu penglihatanku?

"A-aku! Aku bisa melihat!"

Aku berteriak karena terkejut sekaligus senang, walaupun yang kulihat hanyalah hamparan berwarna putih dengan genangan air di bawahku. Tapi semua itu belum selesai sampai aku terkejut bahwa kaki kananku kembali.

"Ka-kaki kananku?"

Aku merasa tak percaya kaki kananku kembali dan akupun mencoba menyentuh kaki kananku. Aku takut ini hanyalah khayalanku bahkan penglihatan ini mungkin juga bagian dari itu. Tapi, setelah tanganku menyentuhnya terasa..

"Nyata? Ini benar kaki miliku!"

Senyuman bahagia tergambar di wajahku. Tidak biasanya aku bisa merasa senang hanya karena salah satu organ tubuhku kembali normal.

Tapi semua rasa senang yang kurasakan sekarang semuanya lenyap ketika aku mendengar suara berat seorang pria memanggil namaku.

"Naruto"

Sontak aku terkejut dan mencari asal suara itu dengan menggerakan leherku ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tak berselang lama aku mencari, aku sudah melihat seorang pria yang memiliki rambut yang bisa dikatakan mirip denganku hanya saja yang membedakannya adalah warna dan panjang rambutnya.

Dia memiliki warna rambut yang lebih gelap dari pada rambutku dan terlihat rambut depan miliknya seperti ada sebuah perban kecil yang melilitnya. Pria itu juga mengenakan sesuatu seperti hitai ate hanya saja ikat kepala yang ia pakai polos. Dia memakai kimono berwarna putih yang dihiasi dengan tanda tomoe di sekitar kerah dan kimono yang dia pakai di ikat dengan sebuah sabuk berwarna gelap.

Sepertinya aku mengingat penampilan itu dan ketika aku melihat ke arahnya kembali tampaknya aku mulai menyadari sesuatu bahwa...

"Ka-kau? Ashura.."

**.**

**.**

**Kitsune no Kami © Ian Namikaze**

**Rate : T - M**

**Genre : Adventure**

**Pairing : Naruto U. & Kaguya O.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fiction © Ian Namikaze**

**Warning!**

**Cerita yang tidak mungkin terjadi, AU, OOC, gaje, abal-abal, typo bertebaran, alur cerita kurang jelas, ketikannya tidak jelas, fic yang gak berbobot, dll.**

**Summary :**

**Bagaimana kalau cerita Naruto setelah perang seperti ini? Kayaknya gak mungkin dan bla.. bla.. bla.. (Kagak bisa bikin Summary yang bagus) yang penasaran monggo baca, klo nggak ya jangan di baca :) Warning : Genre dan judul kemungkinan gak nyambung! **

**A/N : Lagi seneng bikin fic yang gaje luar binasa :D**

**Kitsune no Kami © Ian Namikaze**

**Chapter 1 : The Beginning Of The Adventure**

**.**

**.**

_**'Tes'**_

"Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi, Naruto- atau bisa kupanggil reinkarnasi dari diriku"

Sebuah ucapan yang keluar dari mulut pria yang kupanggil Ashura itu sukses membuatku terkejut dan bingung.

"Apa maksudmu dengan bertemu lagi -ttebayo?" Ucapku sambil menyipitkan mata dan muka polosku.

_**'Tes'**_

Ashura tampak menghela nafas mendengar pertanyaanku dan setelah itu dia terdiam sampai beberapa detik.

"Tampaknya, kau tidak ingat dengan apa yang terjadi pada waktu itu"

Ucapnya yang sukses membuatku semakin bingung. Tampaknya dia menatap ke arahku dengan tatapan seperti orang yang bersalah.

_**'Tes'**_

"A-apa maksudmu?"

Aku sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang di ucapkan Ashura yaitu 'yang terjadi pada waktu itu' apa maksud dari ucapannya itu membuatku bingung.

"Kemarilah, maka kau akan menemukan sendiri jawabanmu"

Jawab Ashura yang lantas aku turuti dan tak berselang lama aku mendekat Ashura langsung memegang puncak kepala ku dengan tangan kanannya.

_**'Tes'**_

"Pejamkan matamu"

Setelah dia berkata seperti itu akupun memejamkan mataku, begitupun juga dengan Ashura tampaknya dia menutup matanya. Tak berapa lama kemudian tubuh Ashura di selimuti oleh cakra dari dalam tubuhnya, tampak cakra itu berwarna kuning kemerahan dan tampak tubuh Ashura juga perlahan terangkat. Setelah itu entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan sesuatu.

"Apa ini?"

Ucapku yang sedikit takut yang kemudian membuka mataku lebar. Pupil mataku semakin menyipit dengan seiring berjalan rekaman ingatan yang terjadi di pikiranku

"I-ini!"

Bibirku begetar dengan apa yang kuingat, pada waktu itu bukan hanya bibirku yang bergetar tapi seluruh tubuhku. Entah kenapa aku merasa tubuhku tidak kuat berdiri.

_**'Tes'**_

_**.**_

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke!"

"Aku akan mengambil cakra Kaguya, dengan begitu aku bisa membangkitkan seluruh klan Uchiha yang sudah mati!"

_**...**_

"Ayo, kurama dan semuanya! Pinjamkan aku kekuatan kalian!"

_**...**_

"Sialan kau, Naruto! Aku akan mengambil sebagian cakra Kaguya yang kau segel!"

_**...**_

"Naruto!"

"Sasuke!"

_**...**_

_**'Duarr!'**_

_**.**_

_**'Tes'**_

_**'Bruk'**_

"I-ingatan macam apa ini?"

Ucapku yang terduduk dengan kedua tanganku yang memegang kepala atasku. Aku merasakan seluruh tubuhku bergetar. Entah kanapa saat itu aku merasa sangat ketakutan.

"Jadi, kau sudah mengingatnya"

Sebuah ucapan Ashura yang membuatku terkejut dan menatapnya. Ini pasti bohongkan? Tidak mungkin Sasuke melakukan itu. Aku yakin itu semua bohong.

"Bohong.." Ucapku yang membuat Ashura terkejut.

"Kau pasti berbohong, bukan! Kau menggunakan kekuatanmu agar kau bisa membuat kacau ingatanku kan, -ttebayo!"

Aku yang melanjutkan perkataanku sambil berteriak kepada Ashura yang ada di hadapanku. Sementara itu Ashura hanya menatapku tanpa ekpresi. Tampak tatapan matanya menatapku lurus dan aku tahu itu adalah tatapan yang tidak di selimuti oleh sebuah kebohongan. Tapi, waktu itu aku tidak percaya dengan semuanya.

"Itu terserah kepadamu, Naruto" Ucapnya lembut ke arahku dan itu membuatku sedikit tersentak.

"Tapi, aku hanya ingin membantumu- reinkarnasi kakakku kini mulai bergerak karena kau berhasil meloloskan diri"

Lanjutnya yang sukses membuatku membelalakan kedua mataku. 'Mulai bergerak?' Apa maksud dari ucapannya itu sangat membuatku kebingungan.

"Sasuke, kah?"

"Hm, reinkarnasi Indra- tidak, maksudku Sasuke.. dia belum mati ketika kau mengalahkannya, pada waktu itu dia berhasil lolos dan bersembunyi di sebuah tempat untuk memulihkan kekuatan mata dan cakranya dan kini tampaknya dia mulai pulih- sekarang kini dia sedang mencarimu"

Aku yang mendengar ucapan Ashura hanya sedikit terkejut dan entah kenapa setelah itu aku merasakan apa yang di ucapakan olehnya adalah sebuah kebenaran.

"Kekuatan mata yang kau maksudkan adalah Sharingan dan Rinnengan miliknya?"

Aku bertanya kepada Ashura tentang apa yang dia maksud dan Ashura hanya mengangguk kecil menjawab pertanyaanku. Tapi itu membuatku bingung, pasalnya bagaimana mungkin Rinnengan dan Sharingan membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk bisa di gunakan.

"Sebenarnya jutsu apa yang Sasuke gunakan? Sehingga dia harus menunggu kekuatan matanya pulih?"

"Aku tidak bisa ingat betul nama jutsunya tapi..."

Ashura yang mulai menjawab sambil berpikir dengan menilangkan kedua tangannya di dada dan menyipitkan kedua matanya sambil menggumamkan sesuatu. 'Aku ragu dia ini bisa menghafal banyak nama jutsu- ternyata apa yang Rikudou katakan kepadaku memang benar, dia sama sepertiku,-ttebayo' batinku.

"Lupakan nama jutsu itu, tapi yang ku tahu efek jutsunya adalah menghentikan pergerakan ruang dan waktu- tampaknya dia juga menggunakan jutsu yang itu.."

Terdengar kalimat terakhir yang ia ucapkan melemah dan itu sukses membuatku bingung.

"Tampaknya begitu"

"Apa yang sebenarnya 'tampaknya begitu'!" Teriakku yang kesal dengan semua ucapannya.

"Ah, maaf-maaf"

Diapun tertawa sambil menggaruk-garukan belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. 'Bukankah dia anak dari kakek pertapa itu? Bagaimana bisa dia tidak memiliki wibawa seperti ini, -ttebayo?'

"Kau ingat ketika kau menggunakan jutsu cakra yang berbentuk sebuah avatar dengan empat tangan dan tiga kepala untuk melawan Susano'o Sasuke?"

"Um"

"Tampaknya setelah dia kalah bertarung denganmu dia menggunakan jutsu itu- jutsu yang memutar balikan sebuah fakta dan menghilangkan ingatanmu, bukan hanya itu jutsu itu jugalah yang membuat matamu menjadi tidak bisa melihat"

Penjelasan yang Ashura berikan kepadaku sukses membuatku terkejut.

"Kau mungkin benar, tapi- aku masih belum bisa mempercayai ucapanmu" Ucapku lemah sambil menunuduk lesu. Karena bagaimanapun juga aku tidak mungkin percaya bahwa jutsu mata Sasuke berefek kepada kedua mataku.

"Eh- ngomong-ngomong bukankah aku buta? Tapi kenapa aku disini bisa melihat? Sebenarnya kita berada dimana,-ttebayo?"

Aku yang teringat sesuatupun langsung menanyakan hal tersebut kepada Ashura dan itu sukses membuat Ashura tersenyum lembut ke arahku.

"Ini adalah dimensi spesial yang ku buat dengan cakraku yang mengalir dalam tubuhmu- dan dimensi ini hanya bisa dimasuki oleh aku dan kau, Naruto"

Tapi penjelasan Ashura tidak membuatku puas, tapi penjelasan Ashura justru membuatku semakin bingung.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan ucapanmu, -ttebayo!"

Aku menyipitkan mataku karena tidak mengerti dengan penjelasannya. Sementara itu Ashura tampak menghela nafas dan kemudian tersenyum lembut.

"Kau pasti pernah bertemu dengan para bijuu dan ayahku, bukan?"

"Hm"

"Ya, bisa di katakan kita berada di situ- di alam bawah sadarmu yang paling dalam"

Penjelasannya mungkin benar, tapi aku masih bingung dengan penjelasannya. Aku benar-benar benci di saat seperti ini, terkadang otak miliku ini tidak bisa berfikir dengan cepat.

"Baiklah, sebenarnya kau tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu- dan sebenarnya aku masih bingung dengan cara kerja cakra yang ada dalam tubuhmu..." Ucapku yang kemudian menjeda ucapanku untuk menghela nafas.

"... Lupakan soal itu, aku ingin menanyakan masalah yang akan kuhadapi nanti dan menyelesaikan masalah itu- aku tahu, kau pasti sudah tahu dengan apa yang akan terjadi nanti.. aku benarkan, -ttebayo?"

Sebuah pertanyaan yang selalu memutar di kepalaku yang mengingat semua ucapan Ashura dan akhirnya pertanyaan itupun kulontarkan kepadanya. Tampak Ashura terdiam dengan ekpresi kaku. Aku terkejut dengan ekpresi yang ia tunjukan kepadaku. Pada saat itu kupikir apa yang kutanyakan itu benar tapi..

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu apapun.." Ucap Ashura yang melemah yang kini menunduk dengan mata sayunya dan aku bisa melihat ada raut kesedihan dan penyesalan dari dirinya.

"Apa yang terjadi sekarang ini, berbeda jauh dengan perkiraan ayahku.. Dan aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, jika perkiraan ayahku salah hanya satu kemungkinan tentang masa depan semuanya- yaitu.."

Aku terkejut dengan penjelasan Ashura. Terlihat ekpresi wajah Ashura yang merasa bersalah.

"Kehancuran dunia ini"

Akupun membelalakan mataku mendengar ucapan yang terakhir yang ia ucapkan. 'Kehancuran dunia ini' apa yang dia katakan? Ini pasti bercandakan? Aku tidak bisa mempercayai semua ini.

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Kaguya?"

"Hm, mungkin saja.. Tidak, tapi memang begitulah keadaannya, Sasuke sedang berusaha untuk menjadi seperti nenekku"

Sekarang aku mulai mengerti masalah yang kuhadapi sebenarnya, walaupun aku masih tidak mau mempercayai ucapannya.

"Bukan berarti aku sepenuhnya percaya dengan ucapanmu, tapi- mungkin saja, jika apa yang kau ceritakan itu benar- apa yang harus aku lakukan agar aku bisa menghentikan Sasuke,-ttebayo?"

Ketika aku bertanya seperti itu dan menatapnya dengan tatapan serius. Tapi tampak Ashura justru tersenyum lembut ke arahku.

"Aku senang bertanya seperti itu, meskipun kau masih belum bisa mempercayaiku, Naruto.."

Kemudian tubuh Ashura turun sehingga mata kami sejajar dan saling menatap. Aku bisa melihat sebuah tatapan yang menaruh harapan kepadaku.

"Naruto, mungkin Sasuke sekarang sudah memiliki sebagian cakra nenekku yaitu Kaguya atau dengan kata lain dia memiliki setengah dari cakra bijuu milik Kaguya.."

"Setengah cakra, bukankah yang kau maksud 1/4 dari cakra keseluruhan bijuu? Jika seperti itu aku bisa mengalahkan Sasuke dengan mudah, -ttebayo"

Aku yang menyela perkataan Ashura itu membuatnya terkejut, tapi itu hanya sementara. Kemudian setelah aku selesai berbicara dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau melupakan satu hal yang dimiliki Sasuke, Naruto"

Perkataan yang di ucapkan Ashura membuatku terkejut dan bingung. Apa maksudnya dengan satu hal penting dari Sasuke?

"Sharingan?" Ucapku yang terkejut karena teringat dengan kekuatan yang dimilki Uchiha dan Ashura yang mendengar itu tersenyum.

"Bukan hanya Sharingan yang Sasuke miliki, apa kau lupa bahwa Sasuke sudah memiliki rinnengan dimata kirinya"

Apa yang di katakan Ashura memang benar tapi itu membuatku sangat terkejut. Jika itu benar maka kemungkinan Sasuke sudah berubah seperti Madara ketika menjadi jinchuriki ke sembilan bijuu.

"Dan satu hal lagi.."

Aku terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja Ashura membuka suara dan itu membuatku langsung menatapnya.

"Kau meremehkan Kaguya, neneku- bisa di katakan kau lah yang memiliki 1/4 dari cakra bijuu dengan kata lain sebenarnya Kaguya memiliki 3/4 cakra semua Bijuu dan karena kekuatan itu kau bisa menutupi cakra itu"

Ashura menunjuk ke tangan kananku ketika akan menyelesaikan ucapannya. Sementara itu aku tidak bisa mempercayai dengan ucapan Ashura. Sekuat itukah Kaguya? Jika Kaguya sekuat itu, bagaimana dengan Sasuke?

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Sekarang aku merasa tidak berguna" Ucapku sambil menundukan kepalaku.

"Tidak, kau masih bisa menjadi seseorang yang berguna Naruto.."

Aku terkejut dengan ucapan Ashura dan mendongakkan kepalany untuk menatapnya. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Karena kau memiliki sesuatu yang tidak aku dan ayahku miliki"

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti, setelah kau bertemu dengan nenekku- Kaguya" Ucap Ashura tersenyum ke arahku.

"Kaguya?"

"Ya, Kaguya- kau pasti masih ingat ketika menyegelnya dengan segel khusus itu?"

Ucap Ashura yang sukses membuatku teringat kembali dengan ingatan yang ia berikan kepadaku.

"Segel khusus? Lalu apa yang akan ku lakukan agar bisa menemuinya? Menggunakan cara sama seperti aku menguasai cakra Kurama? Para bijuu? Ayahmu? Aku tidak mengerti! Karena kau bilang segel khusus karena kuyakin segel itu tidak bisa dimasuki atau di lepaskan dengan mudah bukan, -ttebayo!"

"Itulah sebabnya Sasuke harus menunggu matanya hingga aktif kembali, bukan!"

Aku yang berteriak karena frustrasi dengan semua percakapan ini. Ketika aku mencoba mengerti dengan semuanya. Tapi, tetap saja.. Aku masih bingung dengan semuanya. Sementara itu Ashura hanya bisa menghela nafas setelah mendengar ucapanku.

"Maafkan aku, karena diriku- kau menjadi menaggung beban berat ini, Naruto" Ucap Ashura yang tampak bersalah.

"Ah, tidak perlu kau pikirkan- aku hanya sedang frustrasi dengan penjelasanmu" Ucapku sambil tersenyum, bagaiamanpun aku tidak suka melihat Ashura kehilangan wibawanya.

"Jadi, bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa bertemu dengan Kaguya?"

Tampak Ashura memjamkan matanya sebentar untuk mengingat apa yang akan dia katakan kepadaku.

"Pikiran dan perasaanmu yang akan memimpinmu untuk bertemu dengannya"

"Jika itu caranya, apa yang akan ku lakukan jika aku sudah bertemu dengannya, -ttebayo?"

"Entahlah, mungkin kau akan mengetahuinya nanti"

Lagi-lagi ucapan Ashura membuatku bingung. Sebenarnya aku membenci ini, lagi pula aku tidak mau memikirkannya juga.

"Tapi-"

"Naruto, kau memiliki sesuatu yang tidak diriku dan ayahku miliki- jadi, kau pasti akan tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan nanti"

Ucap Ashura sambil tersenyum ke arahku. Sementara itu aku hanya bisa terdiam dan mengangguk. Meski begitu aku tetap tidak mengerti.

"Tampaknya tidak ada waktu lagi" Ucap Ashura yang membuatku terkejut.

...

"Maaf, Naruto mungkin hanya itu yang bisa ku berikan" Ucap Ashura seraya tubuhnya mulai terangkat kembali. Aku yang mendengar ucapan Ashura hanya bisa menganggukan kepalaku.

"Ada satu hal yang harus kau ingat- cinta adalah kunci dari sebuah kedamaian, dan cinta juga bisa menciptakan kekuatan- tapi berbeda dengan kekuatan, dia adalah kunci dari sebuah perang, dan kekuatan tidak bisa menciptakan cinta melainkan sebuah kebencian.. dan satu hal lagi, teruslah pada apa yang menjadi prinsipmu selama ini" Ujar Ashura ke arahku sebelum seluruh cakra berwarna kuning kemerahan menghilang dan di gantikan dengan Ashura yang memakai pakaian yang sama ia kenakan tapi ada sebuah Goudama di belakangnya yang memutarnya.

Tampak kini Ashura memegang sebuah tongkat dengan ujung atas yang berbentuk bulat dengan beberapa lingkaran kecil didalam bulatan itu. Bukan hanya itu aku melihat sebuah tanduk kecil di depannya dan..

"Rinnengan dan.. Byakugan?"

Aku terkejut ketika melihat kedua mata Ashura. Apa maksudnya ini?

"Apa yang sebenarnya, terjadi?"

Sementara itu Ashura hanya tersenyum melihatku.

"Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti"

Setelah dia berucap seperti itu semuanya menjadi putih dan tak belang lama setelah itu semuanya langsung menjadi gelap gulita.

**OoOoOoO**

"Uh"

Lenguh ku yang mencoba bangkit dan tampaknya semua tetap sama. Akupun mendudukan tubuhku dan memegang dahiku karena merasa sakit di kepalaku.

'Apa semua itu, benar?'

Akupun hanya bisa terdiam dengan tangan mengepalkan sebuah selimut. Tunggu selimut? Bukankah waktu itu aku terjatuh di tanah? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Akupun mencoba perlahan menenangkan diriku dan mengingat apa yang terjadi. Tapi sebelum aku benar-benar mengingatnya aku mendengar sebuah suara seorang gadis kecil.

"Tou-chan!, hiks.. hiks.."

Aku terkejut ketika mendengar ucapan gadis kecil itu. Pada saat itu aku hanya bisa terdiam dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Gadis kecil itu tampak menangis di dada bidangku dan memeluku. Andai waktu itu aku bisa melihat mungkin aku akan terpesona melihat rambut putih indah miliknya.

"A-ku hiks.. merindukanmu hiks.. hiks.."

Dan saat itu adalah awal dimana aku akan mulai melakukan pertualanganku.

_**(Ini adalah awal dari keluarga barunya)**_

**Kitsune no Kami © Ian Namikaze**

**To be Continued!**

**A/N:** gimana nambah gaje? Sebenarnya ane bingung sama cerita Naruto, karena kecerdasan sang Masashi yang membuatku harus membalik ayam panggang yang ada di panggangan dan bla..bla..bla.. Jadi intinya nih fic yang aneh buat ga ada bgus-bagusnya hehehe (-_-") dan terimah kasih yang udah review, ngasih semngat dan saran... Author minta maaf klo chapter ini jauh dari keinginan atau lain-lainnya T.T author udah lupa alurnya, hahaha ^.^ maaf ya.. Klo ada yang kurang atau apa mohon di katakan agar saya bisa membuat ulang alurnya.. Dan tiba saatnya untuk mengucapkan terima kasih sudah mau membaca.. Ah, saya lupa ngsih tambahan klo ada yang nanya soal genre author bingung ngisi yang satunya mau romance atan family(atau apalah , soalnya aku gak tau) dan bla..bla..bla..(Lupakan)

Maaf ya gak bales review soalnya, lagi gak mood nulis -_-' mungkin ane bales tapi yang ngasih saran/kritik atau nanya aja ya, yang saya bales.. (Ingat itu hanya mungkin) XD

Tolong reviewnya yah :D

**Tolong jangan benci aku karena pair ini T.T**

**Motto: "anda puas ataupun tidak puas, kami tetap lemas" XD**


	3. Chapter 2 : Movement

_**A/N:**_ **Di Author Note's ini, aku akan menjawab beberapa review, saran dan kritikan yang membangun ataupun tidak dengan kata lain menjatuhkan atau apalah... yossshhh kita mulai dari yang pertama yaitu:**

**- Sora no aoiro :** ngarep -_- haha..

**- Saikari Nafiel :** Roman dan family ya? Nanti Author pikirkan lagi, saran yang bagus.. (Kyaknya dipakai aja nih) :D

**- Namikaze KahFi ErZA :** menarik di bagian mananya? -_- bikin penasaran :D

**- Tenza905 :** kok bisa ya? Ceritanya menarik tapi bingungin? Hahaha.. XD maaf ya klo gitu.. Makasih ya udah muji mottonya :D

**- Namikaze Hendrix Ngawi :** ah, maaf ya kalo bingung :D ok, Author akan pake mode normal aja deh :) maaf ya..

**- Mchsyafii :** ah, soal itu.. sebenarnya Author aja bingung mau ganti kayak gimana.. Hehehe

**- .79 :** klo masalah update maaf ya, ga bisa cepet soalnya Author gak bisa bikin cerita.. baru pas nulis aja udah gak tau mau nulis apaan, maaf ya :D

**- Kaito Dark-sama :** makasih, ok Author pake normal Pov deh sekarang dan soal word kayaknya bakalan susah, hehehe :D

**- A'Raion No Sun :** Author aja gak itu siapa, hahaha :D ok makasih (y)

**- Nokia 7610 :** ok gan

**- Dark Namikaze Ryu :** hm, bener juga ya.. Mungkin Author mau bikin pair baru lagi ajadeh hahaha :D kayaknya salah tuh tebakannya, hehehe :P

**- :** ok lnjt (y)

**- .58 :** Lanjut dah (y)

**- KebolblacK :** mungkin atau mungkin tidak =D ok,ok nanti tak buat yang lebih halus lagi (klo authornya udah bisa bikin cerita bagus) hahaha.. Sama-sama :D

**- OneeKyuuChan :** kayaknya salah, klo mau nebak- mending rundingin bareng author aja yukk, hehehe :D biar jawabannya bener (y) XD

**- Author RHS :** klo update kilat kayaknya gak bisa mengingat Author masih newbie dan masih belum pas kata-katanya.. Maaf ya :( tapi, makasih udah muji ceritanya :D

**- bentara malam sunyi :** emang iya apa? Perasaan justru gak kompleks jadi gak bagus.. Tapi gak papa maksih deh :D salam kenal juga :)

**- m. :** kayaknya bukan.. Author aja gak tau dia siapa hehehe.. :D

**- betmenpengangguran :** ok,ok.. Tapi, gak usah pake sumpain juga dong,, bikin ngeri tau hiiii.. (-_-') :D

**- .5473894 :** bener juga sih, tapi ini juga saran dari orang luar, gak tau dia eamang benci Kakashi atau gimana.. Tapi, karena terpaksa aku pakai sarannya (klo nggak author bisa-bisa ternoda olehnya T.T) :D

**- Guest :** maaf ya kayaknya kelamaan, soalnya belum dapet kat-kata yang bagus nih.. Hehehe.. :D

**- Guest :** Yosssh, Ane Lanjutkan...!

**- Cannibal Corpe :** Romance dan Family ya? Ok nanti Author pikirkan (kayaknya di pakai nih di chap ini) :D

**- Guest :** oookeeey :D

**- Zero Kiryuu 1 :** makasih ya :D

**- Namikaze miato : **kalo update cepet kayaknya belum bisa soalnya mikirin kata-katanya susah, maaf ya :D

**- Guest : **ok, ane lanjutkan tapi gak jamin yang ini keren...

**- .18 :** ok udah lanjut :D (y)

**- nata ulya :** ok makasih, pasti ane lanjutkan sampai beberapa chapter saja :D

**Itu adalah beberapa review yang bisa Author balas dan mungkin jika ada kata yang salah atau menyakiti hati review dan reader's, Author mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya.. Dan untuk mempersingkat waktu Author ucapkan selamat membaca! Happy reading! \(^o^)/**

**.**

**.**

_**Normal POV: On**_

_**...**_

"Tou-chan!, hiks.. hiks.."

Terdengar isakan dari seorang gadis kecil berambut putih panjang yang kini sedang memeluk seorang pria berambut kuning jabrik dengan tanda lahir di pipinya berupa goresan yang menyerupai kumis kucing.

"A-ku hiks.. merindukanmu hiks.. hiks.."

Tampak mata pria itu masih melebar karena terkeju mendengar ucapan gadis kecil yang memeluknya.

"Hiks.. Tou-chan hiks.."

Gadis itu tampak masih terisak dan semakin memeluk erat tubuh pria berambut pirang itu. Sementara itu pria jabrik berambut pirang yang kita kenal dengan Uzumaki Naruto masih terdiam karena keterkejutannya.

"Ja-ngan hiks.. ting-galkan a- hiks.. ku la-gi hiks.."

Setelah gadis kecil yang memeluk Naruto, berbicara sambil terisak untuk kesekian kalinya. Mata Naruto yang tadinya melebar kini menjadi sayu.

"Go-gomen.. tapi, aku bukan- Ayahmu"

Naruto berucap dengan nada lembut. Tapi di balik itu semua, terdengar ada nada kekecewaan dari ucapannya. Gadis kecil yang memeluk Naruto terkejut mendengar ucapan Naruto dan di detik kemudian gadis kecil itupun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Naruto. Tapi entah kenapa ketika melihat wajah Naruto, mata gadis kecil itu melebar dan terlihat genangan air matanya.

"Yui-chan, tidak salah! kau adalah Tou-chan hiks.. Yu-Yui, ing-ngat hiks.. ma-mata hiks.. b-biru i-tu hiks.."

Naruto terkejut dengan ucapan Gadis kecil itu, sementara gadis itu kembali memeluk Naruto dan menangis di tubuhnya. Tampaknya Gadis kecil itu begitu ingin melepas rindu dengan sosok yang sedang ia peluk.

"Ma-mata i-tu hiks.. m-mata y-yang hiks.. s-sama se-seper-ti hiks.. Y-Yui"

Dan ketika gadis kecil itu melanjutkan kata-katanya Naruto sangat terkejut. Naruto berfikir apa maksudnya dengan sama? Bahkan Narutopun tidak tau jika gadis kecil itu memiliki mata yang sama. Tapi yang membuat Naruto befikir keras adalah... Dia masih lajang dan bahkan untuk menyentuh serorang wanitapun berasa tidak mungkin terjadi.

'Apa yang sebenarnya, Terjadi! Apa ini hanya mimpi yang Kami-sama berikan,-ttebayo!'

**.**

**.**

**Kitsune no Kami © Ian Namikaze**

**Rate : T - M**

**Genre : Romance, Family & Adventure**

**Pairing : Naruto U. & Kaguya O.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fiction © Ian Namikaze**

**Warning!**

**Cerita yang tidak mungkin terjadi, AU, OOC, gaje, abal-abal, typo bertebaran, alur cerita kurang jelas, ketikannya tidak jelas, fic yang gak berbobot, dll.**

**Summary :**

**Bagaimana kalau cerita Naruto setelah perang seperti ini? Kayaknya gak mungkin dan bla.. bla.. bla.. (Kagak bisa bikin Summary yang bagus) yang penasaran monggo baca, klo nggak ya jangan di baca :) Warning : Genre dan judul kemungkinan gak nyambung! **

**A/N : Lagi seneng bikin fic yang gaje luar binasa :D**

**Kitsune no Kami © Ian Namikaze**

**Chapter 2 : Movement**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah tempat atau tepatnya di ruangan kerja milik Hokage, pemimpin desa Konoha. Tampak terlihat ada seorang pria yang memakai topi khas Hokage yang sedang duduk dengan tatapan kosong kedepan. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya merasa aneh, karena di belakangnya ada seorang pria yang membawa tongkat di tangan yang ia pegang memiliki bentuk di ujung atasnya seperti sebuah lingkaran yang tidak penuh.

Pria itu juga memakai baju berwarna cerah dengan ada beberapa bentuk tomoe di sekitar kerahnya bukan hanya itu terlihat sebuah tanduk berbentuk huruf C yang tertidur dan di bawah tanduknya terlihat sebuah mata yang sedikit tertutup oleh tanduknya.

"Kakashi, sebagai Hokage kau tidak berguna untuk menghentikan Naruto"

Terdengar nada dingin dan sinis dari pria itu ke arah orang yang ia panggil Kakashi. Sementara itu Kakashi tampaknya hanya terdiam saja dengan tatapan kosong yang mengarah kedepan.

"Bukankah sudah ku perintahkan untuk menjaganya selama aku mempersiapkan mataku.."

"Dan sebaiknya, kau menyuruh seluruh shinobi Konoha untuk mencarinya, Kakashi- tidak atau harus kupanggil kau... sensei"

Ucapnya sambil tersenyum licik ke arah Kakashi, sementara itu Kakashi masih terdiam dengan tatapan kosongnya.

"Sekarang lakukan, cari Naruto dan tangkap dia"

"Ha'i, Sasuke-sama"

Ucap Kakashi yang langsung menghilang dan menuju ke atas gedung Hokage dan langsung memanggil beberapa Ninja Konoha setidaknya ada 15 Anbu dan 30 Ninja lain.

"Kita akan mencari dan menangkap Naruto!"

"Ha'i"

"Dan beritahukan kepada seluruh Shinobi Konoha, bahwa desa dalam keadaan siaga perang, karena menurut informasi yang kudapat Naruto akan mulai bergerak untuk menyerang dan membalaskan dendam terhadap Konoha" Perintah Kakashi yang kemudian di jawab serentak oleh beberapa orang-orang yang ada di hadapannya.

"Lakukan!"

Dan setelah itu mereka langsung pergi meninggalkan Kakashi yang menatap kepergian mereka dengan tatapan kosong, sebenarnya bukan hanya Kakashi saja yang memiliki tatapan kosong. Tapi juga dengan shinobi lainnya.

"Kerja bagus, Kakashi"

Ucap Sasuke yang kini terlihat memiliki 3 rinnengan dengan 3 tomoe di setiap lingkaran rinnengan. Tak beselang lama Sasukepun menghilang seperti sebuah kamuplase yang membuatnya seperti tampak lenyap. Sasukepun meninggalkan Kakashi yang terlihat tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

_**...**_

Kini tampak Naruto dengan seorang gadis kecil berambut putih kini sedang duduk di sebuah kursi meja makan. Entah kenapa gadis itu tampak senang menatap Naruto, tapi berbeda dengan Naruto yang hanya menatapnya kosong atau mungkin bisa di katakan efek dari mata yang kehilangan cahayanya? (R: "Bilang aja buta, thor-thor")

"Go-gomen Tou-chan"

Sebuah suara kecil dan melengking sukses membuat naruto sedikit tersentak karena tanpa aba-aba suara itu tiba-tiba saja terdengar oleh gendang telinganya.

"A-ah, ti-tidak apa-apa- Yui-chan"

Naruto membalas perkataan gadis kecil yang dia panggil Yui dengan nada canggung.

"Tidak- Yui benar-benar minta maaf, karena Yui hanya bisa memberikan buah-buahan yang Yui dapat untuk sarapan Tou-chan- soalnya Yui tidak bisa berburu atau menangkap ikan" Ucap Yui dengan nada bersalah kepada Naruto.

"Hm, tidak apa-apa... bukankah kau bilang tempat ini terlalu jauh dengan perkampungan- setidaknya buah-buahan ini bisa dimakan" Ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum kearah Yui meskipun dia tidak tau harus tersenyum kearah mana.

"Um" Angguk Yui sambil tersenyum kearah Naruto.

"Ne Yui-chan, ngomong-ngomong kau ting- tidak maksudku aku meninggalkanmu disini sudah sekitar 6 bulan, bukan? Lalu bagaimana kau makan? Apa kau selalu makan ini? Dan bagaimana gizimu kalau makan buah-buahan setiap hari? Apa kau tidak ingin makan yang lainnya?" Tanya Naruto yang tampaknya kebingungan dengan keadaan Yui sebenarnya.

"Hah? Apa Tou-chan lupa? Bukankah Tou-chan selalu menyuruh baa-san dan Jii-san untuk menjengukku? Bahkan mereka selalu memberikan aku makanan yang enak jika mereka datang..." Ucap Yui yang terseyum kearah Naruto, tapi tak berselang lama Yuipun sedikit tertunduk.

"Tapi, sudah hampir satu minggu lebih mereka tidak kesini untuk menjengukku- jadi, aku sangat khawatir dengan keadaan mereka dan- terutama kau Tou-chan" Lanjut Yui yang membuat Naruto sedikit tersentak.

"Yui-chan..."

"Ha-ha'i"

"Gomen" Kata Naruto dengan nada menyesal.

"Kenapa Tou-chan meninta maaf? Lagi pula Yui disini baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang perlu di maafkan.." Ucap Yui dengan nada yang begitu tenang dan bahagia.

"Tapi, tetap saja.."

"Um, apa Tou-chan lupa- lagi pula aku disini tidak sendiri, masih ada Kousuke yang menemaniku" Ucap Yui mencoba menenangkan rasa bersalah Naruto.

"Kousuke?.."

Naruto yang kebingungan dengan apa yang di katakan Yui, karena pasalnya Yui sudah sekitar enam bulan ditinggal oleh ayahnya?

"Ya, dia adalah seekor rubah yang Tou-chan pelihara dan sekarang Kousuke sedang memakan sarapan Tou-chan- hehe.."

"A-apa?!"

Naruto yang terkejut dengan perkataan Yui barusan langsung mendorong dirinya kebelakang. Entah karena dorongannya yang terlalu keras atau kursinya yang terlalu ringan, dengan sekali dorong saja sukses membuat Naruto jatuh kebelakang dengan kepala bagian belakang yang menyentuh kayu yang menjadi lantai.

_**'Brukk!'**_

"I-ittai, -ttebayo!"

Sebuah rintihan yang keluar dari mulut Naruto, sukses membuat Yui tertawa karena mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Haha...-ttebayo? Haha... Tou-chan itu kata yang haha.. Lucu.. Haha.."

Yui yang tertawa sambil berbicara dengan nada suara cempreng dan melengking khas gadis kecil. Naruto yang mendengar Yui tertawa entah kenapa membuatnya tersenyum, tiba-tiba saja Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menusuk hatinya dan membuat sebuah genangan air dimatanya keluar meskipun hanya sedikit.

'Arigatou Kami-sama, telah memberiku sebuah keluarga- walaupun bukan keluarga sebenarnya, tapi... arigatou"

**oOoOo**

_**1 minggu kemudian ( lebih tepatnya 6 hari kemudian)**_

Sudah hampir satu minggu Naruto tinggal bersama Yui dan menjadi seorang ayah untuk gadis kecil itu di sebuah mansion yang jauh dari pemukiman. Kini Naruto dan Yui sedang duduk di atap mansion yang mereka tinggali. Mereka berdua duduk untuk melihat banyaknya bintang di angkasa pada malam hari, meskipun yang melihat hanya Yui seorang.

'Sudah hampir satu minggu ya? Atau lebih tepatnya besok adalah satu minggu aku sudah tinggal bersama Yui, meskipun Yui sebenarnya sudah tahu bahwa aku bukanlah Tou-channya- tapi, dia tetap ingin aku menjadi Touchannya, namun tetap saja- meski berpura-pura menjadi Tou-channya, aku tidak bisa menghapus semua kesedihannya..'

Mata Naruto yang tadi tampak bersinar kini mulai meredup kembali, ketika dia mengingat Yui menangis dalam tidurnya sambil memeluk sebuah benda yang Naruto kira adalah sebuah bingkai foto. Bukankah Naruto buta? Memang tapi Naruto masih bisa merasakan keberadaan seseorang meski hanya dari suaranya dan gerak tubuhnya.

"Yui-chan.." Panggil Naruto yang membuat gadis kecil disampingnya sedikit terkejut dan langsung menengokkan kepalanya kearah Naruto.

"A-ada apa, Tou-chan?" Balas Yui mencoba tenang tapi bekas air mata yang mengalir di pipinya tetap kelihatan, bukan cuma disitu di matanya pun masih terlihat sisa air mata yang menggenang.

"Peluklah, Tou-chan"

"Ha'i" Ucap Yui yang lengsung memeluk Naruto.

"Jangan kau tahan, Yui-chan- menangislah, jangan kau tahan rasa sedihmu- Tou-chan ada disini untukmu, Yui-chan"

Sebuah ucapan yang dilontarkan Naruto membuat Yui bergetar mendengarnya dan langsung menenggelamkan kepalanya ketubuh Naruto.

"Hiks.. hiks.. Yu-yui hiks.. ri-rindu hiks.. Kaa-chan hiks.." Isakan yang di keluarkan Yui berhasil membuat Naruto melebarkan matanya dan sedikit tersentak karena keterkejutannya dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar.

"Go-gomen.. Yui-chan.." Ujar Naruto dengan nada lemah dan kemudian memeluk Yui dengan hangat.

Setelah hampir setengah jam mereka masih dalam posisi seperti itu, bahkan isakan dan tangisan Yui mulai mereda. Yuipun mulai melepaskan pelukannya begitupun dengan Naruto yang merasakan Yui ingin melepaskan pelukkannya.

"Ne, Tou-chan" Panggil Yui sambil mengusapkan tangan kematanya untuk menghilangkan sisa air mata yang menggenang di matanya.

"N-nani, Yui-chan?" Balas Naruto ke arah Yui.

"Apa Tou-chan merindukan kaa-chan?" Sebuah pertanyaan meluncur di bibir kecil milik Yui sukses membuat Naruto tercekat.

"A-apa, ma-maksudmu Yui-chan? Bukankah kau sudah tahu aku ini..." Jawab Naruto yang tidak menyelesaikan ucapannya karena tiba-tiba saja di potong oleh Yui.

"Tidak!.." Potong Yui yang membuat Naruto terkejut.

"Meskipun Yui tahu kau bukanlah Tou-chanku, tapi Yui tidak mau menerimanya- kau adalah Tou-chanku, jadi- jawab pertanyaan Yui, Tou-chan!" Ucap Yui dengan memasang wajah cemeberut kearah Naruto.

"E-eh?"

'Apa yang harus kukatakan sekarang? Bahkan aku ini tidak tahu Kaa-chan Yui seperti apa? Apa aku harus berbohong?'

"Um, Tou-chan merindukkan Kaa-chanmu" Jawab Naruto bohong kepada Yui.

"Kalau begitu Tou-chan harus berjanji kepada Yui, untuk membebaskan Kaa-chan dari desa Konoha"

Ucapan yang keluar dari bibir kecil Yui nampaknya sangat membuat Naruto terkejut.

'K-Ko-Kono-ha? A-pa maksudnya ini?' Batin Naruto yang terkejut dengan mata yang sedikit melebar.

"Tou-chan berjanjilah.." Ucap Yui lagi dan sementara itu Naruto tampak terdiam.

"Hm, ya Tou-chan berjanji akan membawa kembali Kaa-chanmu" Ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum meskipun itu hanyalah sebuah senyuman agar Naruto menutupi semuanya.

"Um, arigatou Tou-chan" Kata Yui sambil tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya.

"Ne Yui-chan, ngomong-ngomong dimana Kousuke?" Tanya Naruto yang merasa kehilangan salah satu anggota yang tinggal bersamanya.

"Entahlah Tou-chan, mungkin dia sedang mencari makan"

"Souka"

"Wah! Tou-chan lihat ada bintang jatuh" Ujar Yui yang tampak senang melihat sebuah benda angkasa yang tampak seperti jatuh itu.

"Cepat, buat permohonan Yui-chan"

Setelah mendengar itu Naruto langsung menyuruh Yui untuk meminta sebuah permohonan dan Yuipun mengikuti apa yang Naruto katakan. Yuipun mengucapkan permohonannya di dalam pikirannya sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Yui-chan apa yang kau do'akan?" Tanya Naruto yang penasaran dengan permohonan Yui.

"Yui tidak boleh mengatakan permohonan Yui kepada Tou-chan" Ucap Yui sambil terseyum.

"Ara, jangan pelit seperti itu Tou-chan ingin tahu sedikit saja -ttebayo"

Naruto mencoba merayu Yui, tapi itu justru membuat Yui tertawa karena mendengar kosakata aneh milik Naruto. Sementara itu Naruto hanya terdiam dan setelah itu Narutopun mulai tersenyum.

"Haha.. baiklah aku akan mengatakannya- Yui memohon agar besok aku bisa melihat Kaa-chan dikamar Tou-chan"

Sebuah perkataan Jujur yang dikatakan Yui membuat mata Naruto melebar dan sedikit tersentak.

'Aku ragu Yui sudah berumur 7 tahun- bahkan dia memohon sesuatu seperti anak 5 tahun -ttebayo'

_**...**_

Di atap kantor Hokage terlihat pria berambut perak yang kita kenal sebagai Hatake Kakashi yang kini menjabat sebagai Hokage keenam. Tampaknya yang berdiri disana bukanlah Kakashi seorang, disana juga terlihat seorang pemuda yang kini sedang berhadapan dengan Kakashi.

"Sudah hampir satu minggu, tapi tampaknya kau masih belum bisa menemukan Naruto- Kakashi?" Sebuah ucapan dengan nada meremehkan keluar dari pemuda yang kita kenal sebagai Uchiha Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke-sama" Ucap Kakashi sambil menunduk karena bersalah.

"Tampaknya kau tidak berguna, jika seperti ini maka aku akan kehabisan waktu" Gumam Sasuke yang tampaknya sedikit tertekan, entah apa yang membuatnya tertekan.

"Jika seperti ini, maka aku harus mencari Naruto seorang diri- karena bagaimanapun, Kaguya ada di tubuhnya.."

"...maka dari itu aku harus menangkap Naruto dan mengambil Kaguya darinya" Lanjut Sasuke sambil tersenyum jahat.

**OoOoO**

_**'Tes'**_

_**'Tes'**_

"Akhirnya kau datang juga reinkarnasi Ashura- tidak, maksudku Hagoromo" Sebuah ucapan yang sukses membuat Naruto terkejut mendengarnya.

_**'Tes'**_

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Naruto entah kepada siapa.

_**'Tes'**_

"Ikutilah suaraku, maka kau akan mengetahuinya" Ucap suara feminim lagi yang di dengar Naruto dan itu masih tetap membuat Naruto tersentak.

Meski begitu Naruto tampaknya mengikuti intruksi yang di berikan oleh pemiliki suara yang membuat Naruto terkejut.

_**'Tes'**_

"Ayo, kesini- bocah"

Dan tak berselang lama Naruto sudah berdiri di hadapan seorang yang tampaknya terikat oleh sebuah rantai yang mengikat kedua tangan dan kakinya. Rantai itu tampaknya juga terikat pada sebuah bangunan yang seperti tempat pintu masuk sebuah kuil.

_**'Tes'**_

"Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi, Naruto!"

Naruto tampak melebarkan matanya dan tersentak tak kala sebuah suara yang begitu ia kenal masuk dan menusuk gendang telingannya.

_**'Tes'**_

'Su-suara ini... Kaguya?'

_**'Blub'**_

_**(Awal sebuah pertemuan)**_

_**Normal Pov : Off**_

**Kitsune no Kami © Ian Namikaze**

**To be Continued!**

**A/N:** gimana nambah gaje? Berbeda dengan manga orisinilnya yang semakin keren dengan pertarungan antar Naruto dan Sasuke yang mungkin akan terjadi, dan membuat Author pundung bakar sate di pojokan dan bla.. bla.. bla.. Jadi intinya sama kaya kemaren nih, fic yang aneh buat ga ada bagus-bagusnya hehehe (-_-") dan terimah kasih yang udah review, ngasih semngat dan saran ataupun kritik... Author minta maaf klo chapter ini sangat-sangat jauh dari keinginan atau lain-lainnya T.T author lagi ngacak alurnya lagi, hahaha ^.^ maaf ya.. Klo ada yang kurang atau apapun itu mohon di maafkan dan katakan agar saya bisa membuat ulang alurnya.. Dan tiba saatnya untuk mengucapkan terima kasih sudah mau membaca... Hiks.. Arigatou Minna T.T

Tolong reviewnya yah :D karena anda yang membuat Author percaya diri untuk membuat fic ini (y) makasih ya :D

**Tolong jangan benci aku, tapi sayangi dan cintai Author karena pair ini T.T (I Love You, All)**

**Motto : "anda puas ataupun tidak puas, kami tetap lemas" XD**

**Motto ke-2 : "sayangilah saya, maka saya akan menyayangimu" XD**


	4. Chapter 3 : I Believe You

**A/N: Di Author Note's ini, aku akan menjawab beberapa review, saran dan kritikan yang mudah-mudahan membangun dan memajukan fic ini.. yossshhh kita mulai dari pengreview yang Author lihat pertama kali yaitu:**

**- Kaito Dark-sama : **Wah, makasih:) tapi aku ragu soal menarik dan serunya… ya, dia terkena genjutsu oleh Sasuke.

**- .792 : **Sebenernya yang bagus ceritanya atau pairnya? :D

**- uzuuchi007 : **Makasih ya :D

**- Tenza905 : **Wah beneran nih, syukurlah :D ok, ok.. Author akan jawab secara perlahan pertanyaannya, kapan Sasuke melakukan itu ketika dia bertarung dengan Sasuke, gimana ya dia menggunakan rinnengan dan yang jelas pakai perantara seperti bulan jadi Author mengambil bijuu yang sudah di tahan oleh Sasuke. Dan apa hanya konoha jawabanya tidak karena mengenai semua shinobi di dunia, dan utuk Yui mudah-mudahan bisa di jelaskan di chpter ini,.. sebenernya itu anak orang bukan anaknya Naru, hehehe :D gapapa Author suka pengreview yang banyak nanya soalnya klo satu pengereview kaya gini pasti di jamin Author gak bakalan bales reviewnya hehehe, tapi pertahankan review seperti ini :D ah, maaf padahal untuk menyayangi Author itu cukup mudah tinggal tulis di akhir review 'Ganbatte, kami menyayangimu' hehehe (ngarep) :D ok bye :)

**- .79 : **Haha, maaf.. maaf, waktu itu Author udah kehilangan ide buat nulis :D ok, ganbatte (^.^)7

**- m. : **Soal itu Author tidak bisa jelaskan karena ada beberapa hal yang harus tetap menjadi rahasia umum :D Cuma bercanda, oke Author jelaskan.. Sasuke punya 3 rinnengan karena diasudah berhasil menagabil setengah dari cakra Kaguya yang tersegel di tubuhnya, dan juga mendapatkan cakra Naruto ketika mereka bertarung :D maaf yak lo jawabannya kurang memuaskan…

**- Esdeath – Sama : **Iya, ok.. ok.. Author lanjutin :D

**- Nokia 7610 : **Ok dilanjut gan :)

**- Kuzuri Reiketsu : **Dengan penuh kepercayaan diri tinggi Author menjawab dengan kata 'ya' Karena bagaimanapun jika Naruto masih tidak bisa melihat dan masih kekurangan fisik Author kebingungan untuk bagaimana Naruto bisa ngalahin Sasuke :( maaf ya bukan bermaksud jelek atau apalah :)

**- Namikaze KahFi ErZA : **Wah beneran? Maaf yak lo gitu :D

**- Author RHS : **Maaf ya, klo soal manjangin susah- soalnya cuma bisa nargetin jangka waktu 1 bulan yang bahkan ketika nulis cuma 3 hari karena di potong hari kesibukan dan di tambah kesibukan yang Author katakan persetan dan perasaan malas yang menghantui diriku ini T.T, hahaha :D

**- Nanase Akira : **Ok dan soal ibunya Yui Author cuma bisa bilang, beliau adalah manusia, hehehe :D

**- Neko Twins Kagemine : **Ah, maaf, maaf udah kebiasaan buat orang jadi frustasi, padahal Author sendiri terkadang frustrasi dengan fic ini.. Author udah sbikin fic ini sampai empat kali dan bahkan semuanya jelek, yang lebih parahnya lagi Author di rundung ke khawatiran soal chapter ini :( tapi Author berusaha tersenyum untuk para reader's :D

**- Shiroi Kitsune-chan :**Hehe, maaf ya soalnya udah gak ada ide buat lanjutin tadi.. tapi udah next nih :D

**- Shinseina Hane : **Bagaiman ya Auhtor menjelaskannya? Begini mungkin Kaguya tidak akan menggantikan peran Kyuubi ataupun cakra bijuu lainnya, Author berencana membuat Kaguya membantu Naruto buat ngalahin Sasuke, hehe :D oooookkkkkk teerrrrururuuussss seeeeemmmmmaaaannnnnggggaaatttt d(_)b

**- Jims001 : **Sip, next ya :D

**- rijalharits : **Hoho makasih, tapi Author masih minim kata jadi belum bisa manjangin fic hehehe.. :D

**- reyvanrifqi : **Ok, ok lanjut :)

**- : **Ok, lanjut :D

**- KebolblacK : **Hehehe, Ah gomen nanti Author perbaiki lain kali.. anda seorang peramal ya? :D ah gomen soal itu Author minta maaf heheh, dimana Naruto berada Saya akan mengatakan bahwa dia berada di sebuah bukit Negara Sho (ciptaan Author hehe..) yang berbatasan dengan pantai pulau Uzu dan soal pendeskripsian Yui dan Kosuke mudah-mudahan di jelaskan di chapter ini :D that's right, ok kayanya Author lupa bilang bahwa Sasuke bukan hanya menggenjutsu Konoha tapi lima desa shinobi elemental. Soal itu Author masih bingung soal quote, tapi menurut Author saranya sangat brilliant, nice bro :D

**- alta0sapphire : **Eh, Author gak inget nulis itu? Hehe maaf-maaf soal Yui akan di bahas di chapter ini :D

**- Guest : **Okk, lanjut :D

**- LukyNaru : **Makasih :) ah, maaf, maaf kayanya kamu selalu membeca fic-ku yak ok tau banget kejelakan dari Author hehe :D (tapi bukankah itu udah sudah di ketahui umum? Hehe) ok tapi Author akan berjuang untuk mentamatkan fic ini dan setelah itu fic yang lain.. tapi Author gak bisa janji ya, hehe :D aku benar-benar minta maaf

**- A'Raion No Sun : **Wow makasih bro :) itu suara Kaguya, udah lanjut :D

**- Guest : **Ook lanjut :)

**- A'Raion No Sun : **Ok bro, tadi kayanya suara burung bro.. hehe, berjanda bercanda itu suara yang sudah di jelaskan Naruto yaitu Kaguya.. ok udah lanjut :D

**- yo'ona hikari : **Maaf ya udah buat gak sabar, maaf ya :D

**- Saikari Nafiel : **Ok, Ok.. yang penting lanjut :D

**- Blue-Temple Of The King : **Beneran nih, tapi Author percaya aja deh sama reader ;D

**- tsundere : **Ini udah lanjut maaf ya nunggu lama :)

**- Guest : **Ini udah di publish :)

**- UzumakiDesy : **Ok lanjut… :D

**Itu adalah beberapa review yang bisa Author balas dan mungkin jika ada kata yang salah atau menyakiti hati review dan reader's, Author mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya.. Dan untuk mempersingkat waktu, Author ucapkan selamat membaca fic gaje ini! Happy reading! \(^o^)/**

"_Kau akan tahu maksudku setelah kau mengerti arti kebahagian di dunia ini" _Naruto._**(Kitsune no Kami|Chapter 3).**_

_**Normal POV: On**_

"Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi, Naruto!"

'Su-suara ini... Kaguya?'

Kini terlihat Naruto masih berdiri terdiam di depan Kaguya yang kini terikat oleh rantai yang mengikat kedua tangan , kaki, dan bahkan tubuhnya. Tampak sebuah seringaian tergambar di bibirnya karena melihat wajah Naruto yang terkejut, tapi bukan hanya terkejut tapi juga tergambar wajah ketakutan meskipun samar-samar dari Naruto yang membuatnya menyeringai.

"Apa kau terkejut melihatku, Naruto?"

Sebuah ucapan feminim keluar dari bibir orang yang ada di hadapan Naruto, sukses membuat Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tapi itu hanya beberapa detik saja karena Naruto langsung menenangkan dirinya, meskipun Naruto tahu bahwa Kaguya tersegel bukan berarti dia tidak merasa takut. Naruto sungguh takut jika segel itu dihancurkan oleh Kaguya dan membunuhnya, ditambah lagi dengan keadaan Naruto yang kurang persiapan.

"Kebetulan sekali aku bisa bertemu denganmu, Kaguya" Ucap Naruto setenang mungkin dan bahkan dia memasang senyum kearah Kaguya.

Tentu saja yang dilakukan Naruto justru membuat seringaian di wajah Kaguya menghilang, kemudian berganti dengan ekpresi terkejut dan kebingungan di raut wajah Kaguya. Sementara itu Naruto dengan bodohnya masih tersenyum kearah Kaguya yang membuat orang yang diberi senyum tampak kesal.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Kaguya sukses membuat senyuman Naruo menghilang bagai tisu yang dibakar tanpa meninggalakan abu. Beberapa detik kemudian setelah mendengar pertanyaan Kaguya raut muka Naruto menjadi serius, awalnya dia memejamkan matanya sebentar setelah itu dia membuka matanya dan menatap tajam Kaguya meskipun dia tidak bisa melihat wajah Kaguya.

"Sebenarnya ada beberapa hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, Kaguya" Ucap Naruto yang membuat Kaguya hanya bisa menatap Naruto dengan kebingungan.

"Ini tentang masa lalu dan masa depan" Lanjut Naruto yang sukses membuat Kaguya melebarkan matanya.

'M-masa lalu dan masa depan?'

**Kitsune no Kami © Ian Namikaze**

**Rate : T - M**

**Genre : Romance, Family & Adventure**

**Pairing : Naruto U. & Kaguya O.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fiction © Ian Namikaze**

**Warning!**

**Cerita yang tidak mungkin terjadi, AU, OOC, gaje, abal-abal, typo bertebaran, alur cerita kurang jelas, ketikannya tidak jelas, fic yang gak berbobot, dll.**

**Summary :**

**"Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi, Naruto!"| Apakah setelah pertemuannya dengan Kaguya dibawah alam sadarnya, Naruto bisa menguak kebenaran dari misteri tentang kejadian Perang Dunia Ninja ke-4? "Aku akan melindunginya, karena dia adalah keluargaku!"|Bad Summary. ****Warning : Genre, judul kemungkinan gak nyambung! Dan bahkan akan ada beberapa kata-kata aneh yang terlihat!**

**A/N : Lagi seneng bikin fic yang gaje luar binasa :D**

**.**

**Kitsune no Kami © Ian Namikaze**

**Chapter 3 :**

**I Believe You**

**.**

_**Flashback: On**_

_**6 bulan yang Lalu**_

Disebuah Negara kecil yang berdekatan dengan Negara Api ada sebuah kerajaan yang memimpin Negara kecil tersebut. Sho adalah nama Negara tersebut yang dipimpin oleh seorang raja yaitu pria berambut kuning jabrik dan mata biru yang seindah lautan dalam serta kulit tan eksotis miliknya yang membuatnya terlihat gagah dan rupawan. Sebenarnya Negara Sho ini baru saja terbentuk melalui negosiasi dengan Negara Api lebih tepatnya baru beberapa tahun Sandaime Hokage memimpin, letak Negara ini berada di dekat pantai yang membatasi antara Negara Api dan Pulau Uzu.

Raja pemimpin Negara Sho juga memiliki seorang ratu yang sangat cantik dan bahkan seorang anak gadis yang juga cantik seperti ibunya. Gadis kecil anak raja dari Negara Sho itu memiliki rambut yang berbeda dengnnya atau lebih tepatnya seperti sang ratu yang notabene adalah istrinya yang memiliki rambut putih panjang, walaupun yang membedakan hanya mata mereka. Sang anak memiliki mata seperti ayahnya yaitu berwarna biru yang seindah lautan dalam san sementara itu ibunya memiliki mata lavender yang mengarah keabu-abuan.

"Tou-chan, Kaa-chan- lihatlah Yui-chan dapat bunga cantik dari Baa-san" Ucap manja seorang gadis kecil sambil membawa sebuah bunga berwarna kuning kearah ayah dan ibunya yang sedang duduk disebuah singgasana didalam ruangan khusus.

"Selamat ya, Yui-chan" Ucap ayah dan ibunya sambil tersenyum kearah gadis kecil itu.

"Wah, Kousuke!" Teriak gadis kecil itu sembari berlari kecil kearah seekor rubah kecil berwarna oranye (Fisik ini gak beda jauh sama rubah dari Hokkaido,jepang -_-|tinggal cari aja di google) dan gadis kecil itupun memeluk rubah dengan hangat, dan bahkan dia tampak tersenyum bahagia. Senyuman gadis itu sukses membuat kedua orang tuanya bahagia dan juga tersenyum melihat tingkah laku anaknya.

'_**Bruak'**_

Sebuah dobrakan pintu masuk ruangan itu membuat raja, ratu, anknya dan bahkan rubah peliharaannya tampak terkejut.

"Danna-sama! Kita harus bergerak cepat" Seru seorang bawahannya yang notabene adalah adiknya sendiri.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya sang raja kepada adiknya.

"kita mendapat informasi Negara api menolak genjatan senjata yang kita ajukan, dan bahkan Negara Api menyuruh Desa Shinobi yaitu Konoha untuk menyerang kita" Ujar adiknya yang membuat Raja dan Ratu terkejut.

"Konoha itu apa, Kaa-chan?" Tanya gadis kecil itu polos kearah ibunya.

"Bawa istriku dan anakku ketempat mansion rahasia, dan suruh beberapa pengawal dank au untuk menjaga mereka selama dalam perjalanan" perintah raja.

"Tapi, kenapa kau tidak ikut?"

Terdengar nada khawatir dari sang ratu ketika mendengar perintah suaminya yang tidak ikut pergi bersamanya untuk bersembunyi. Tapi sang suami malah tersenyum kearah istrinya sambil memegang pipi istrinya dengan lembut.

"Sebagai seorang samurai dan raja, aku akan melindungi kerajaan, Negara dan keluargaku - jadi, tolong jaga Yui-chan, karena dia adalah masa depan kita" Ucap sang raja lembut kearah istrinya.

_**...**_

Terlihat sebuah kereta berkuda berjalan secara perlahan dan diikuti oleh beberapa orang yang memakai sebuah pedang sebagai senjata mereka. Tapi tidak berselang lama seorang menghentikan laju mereka dan membuat beberapa orang yang mengikuti kereta berkuda itu langsung mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerang.

'Kenapa berhenti?' Batin sang ratu yang ada di dalam kereta kencana dengan putrinya yang memeluknya dengan erat, Karena rasa ketakutannya.

"Kaa-chan, Yui takut" Ucap Yui yang ketakutan dengan memejamkan matanya dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tidak apa-apa Yui-chan, Kaa-chan bersamamu" Ujar sang ratu sambil mengelus-elus rambut anaknya dengan harapan bisa menenangkan rasa ketakutannya.

Tapi itu tak berselang lama karena teriakkan beberapa pengawal yang kesakitan malah membuat ratu dan anaknya semakin ketakutan. Sampai ketika pintu kereta berkuda mereka terbuka dan menampilkan seorang pria memakai jaket anti peluru berwarna hijau dengan hitai ate yang memiliki lambing yang menunjukan bahwa dia seorang shinobi dari desa Konoha. Setelah itu pria tadi menarik sang ratu dan melepaskan pelukan gadis kecil yang masih memeluk snag ratu, sang ratupun tidak tinggal diam dia mecoba sekuat tenaga melawan shinobi. Tapi, apa daya perbedaan kekuatan mereka terlalu jauh dan alhasil ratupun tersandra dengan meninggalkan anak gadisnya yang menagis.

"Kaa-chan! Hiks.. ja-jangan hiks... ba-wa Ka-a-chan hiks.." Isak gadis kecil itu sambil melihat ibunya mengucapkan sesuatu dan meninggalkannya.

"Kaa-chan..."

"Ugh, Yui-chan kau baik-baik saja?" Ucap seorang pria yang merupakan paman dari gadis kecil itu, terlihat pria itu terluka cukup parah akibat pertempurannya dengan para shinobi.

"Jii-san!"

"Kita harus pergi dari sini" Ucap pamannya sambil menggendong keponakannya meskipun dengan luka yang cukup parah.

"Jii-san, apa kaa-chan akan kembali?"

"hm, dia pasti akan kembali"

"Eh, Kousuke?" Ujar gadis kecil itu yang terkejut melihat rubah yang ia kenal naik kepunggungnya.

"Kousuke telah menyelamatkanku dari beberapa Shinobi, dia rubah yang sangat hebat"

"um, andai aku juga hebat dan kuat- mungkin kaa-chan tidak akan disandera" Gumam gadis kecil itu sambil menatap kosong kearah pohon-pohon yang mereka lewati.

_**...**_

"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian para shinobi inginkan dari Negaraku!" Teriak Raja yang kini memegang sebuah pedang dengan ancang-ancang untuk bertarung.

"kami melakukan ini karena Negara Sho adalah satu-satunya tambang emas untuk membangun perekonomian Konoha dan Negara Api , yang baru saja selesai perang" Ucap salah seorang Shinobi yang ada dihadapan raja.

"Cih, kalian hanya akan menghancurkan kesejahteraan rakyatku- tidak bisa kubiarkan hidup!" Teriak raja sambil mengayunkan pedangnya kearah shinobi yang ada dihadapannya.

'_**Trang'**_

_**Flashback : Off**_

**OoOoO**

Di alam bawah sadar Naruto masih terlihat Kaguya yang terikat dan Naruto yang hanya diam menatap kosong kedepan. Meskipun Naruto menatap dengan tatapan kosong sebenarnya dia sedang memikirkan sebuah pertanyaan yang tepat untuk ditanyakan kepada Kaguya.

"Jadi, apa maksudmu dengan masa lalu dan masa depan yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku?"

Akhirnya Kaguyapun memulai pembicaraan mereka dengan kalimat Tanya yang membuat Naruto sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya. Setelah itu Naruto kembali terdiam tapi itu hanya beberapa detik saja.

"Sebenarnya banyak yang ingin kutanyakan kepadamu, tapi- tampaknya kita tidak memiliki banyak waktu tentang itu, jadi..."

Narutopun menggantungkan kalimatnya yang membuat Kaguya bingung dengan maksud yang sebenarnya dari pemuda pirang jabrik yang kini sudah menjadi dewasa. Sebelum Naruto melanjutkan kalimatnya, dia tampak menghela nafas sebentar.

"Huh- Apa tujuanmu yang sebenarnya, Kaguya?"

Pertanyaan Naruto itu malah sukses membuat Kaguya menahan tawanya, entah kenapa dia ingin tertawa karena pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto. Sementara itu Naruto hanya terdiam meskipun dia tahu bahwa Kaguya sedang menahan tawanya.

"Bukankah sudah jelas, tujuanku untuk mengumpulkan seluruh cakra menjadi satu denganku" Jawab Kaguya yang masuk dalam mode jahatnya.

"Tidak- aku tau, bukan itu tujuanmu yang sebenarnya- iya kan? Kau pikir aku akan mempercayai tujuan yang barusan kau katakan, aku tau kau sebenarnya adalah orang yang baik- tapi, pasti ada sebuah kejadian yang membuatmu seperti ini" Ujar Naruto yang tampaknya tidak puas dengan jawaban yang di berikan Kaguya kepadanya.

Kaguya yang mendengar itu hanya menatap Naruto dalam diam, Kaguya tahu bahwa yang dikatakan Naruto memang benar dan yang membuat Kaguya terdiam adalah karena Naruto berbicara dengan sangat serius, bahkan rasa takut yang dia tunjukan kepadanya sudah menghilang.

"Baiklah, akan kukatakan yang sebenarnya- tapi, izinkan aku memberikan sesuatu untukmu" apa yang dikatakan Kaguya malah membuat Naruto kebingungan dengan maksud dari memberikan sesuatu untuknya.

Terlihat Kaguya berusaha berjalan mendekati Naruto meskipun rantai-rantai yang mengikatnya terus menariknya kebelakang. Naruto yang menyadari itu langsung memasang kuda-kuda untuk bertarung, karena bagaimanapun Naruto berpikir kaguya akan menyerangnya.

"Kemarilah Naruto, aku tidak akan menyerangmu" Ucap Kaguya yang kemudian membuat Naruto melepaskan kuda-kudanya dan berjalan perlahan kearah Kaguya.

Ketika Naruto merasa Kaguya mulai mendekat diapun berhenti berjalan dan setelah itu dia merasakan sebuah tangan yang menyentuh pipi kirinya dan diikuti dengan pipi kannya yang juga di sentuh, dan semua itu sukses membuat Naruto terkejut. Naruto yang merasa dirinya tidak diuntungkan mengambil sebuah kunai, tetapi celakanya dia lupa bahwa dia sudah tidak memiliki senjata ninja satupun dan..

'_**Cup'**_

Narutopun memejamkan matanya tapi itu hanya sebentar karena setelah itu ia merasakan benda kenyal dan sedikit basah yang menyentuh bibirnya dengan lembut dan itu sukses membuat Naruto membelalakan matanya. Sebuah ciuman lembut di berkan Kaguya yang secara tiba-tiba membuat Naruto terkejut dan bahkan tidak bisa bergerak karena keterkejutannya.

'Kenapa perasaanku menjadi hangat?' batin Naruto

**oOoOo**

Konoha no Sato adalah sebuah desa yang diciptakan dari aliansi dua klan terkuat diwilayah Negara Api, yaitu Senju dan Uchiha. Desa ini sudah sangat lama melewati berbagai masalah, dimana saat Uchiha Madara keluar meninggalkan desa dan kembali dengan maksud menghancurkan desa. Bukan hanya itu, bahkan Desa konoha memiliki masalah internal dan eksternal. Masalah internal yang pernah dialami desa ini ketika Kyuubi terlepas dan mengamuk di desa Konoha, bahkan lebih dari itu kegelapan Uchiha dan kegelapan lainnya. Sementara itu masalah eksternal yang pernah dihadapinya adalah perang dunia shinobi pertama, kedua, ketiga, dan keempat, bukan hanya itu sebuah invasipun pernah dialami Konoha. Invasi ini dilakukan Suna yang beraliansi dengan Oto dan bahkan yang paling menggemparkan adalah saat invasi yang dilakukan Pein yang tidak lain adalah Nagato dari Akatsuki.

Tapi setelah apa yang terjadi, Konoha masih tetap sama bahkan desa ini memiliki masalah yang lebih besar, karena seseorang telah mengendalikan seluruh shinobi Konoha. Tapi yang lebih parah lagi, bukan hanya desa Konoha tapi juga desa elemental dan bahkan desa shinobi lainnya atau dengan kata lain orang tersebut berhasil mengendalikan seluruh shinobi yang ada di dunia dan bahkan para missing-ninpun tak luput dari genjutsunya. Uchiha Sasuke adalah orang yang berhasil mengendalikan seluruh shinobi dengan genjutsu Rinnengan dan Sharinganya.

Tapi tampaknya ada rasa kekhawatiran dari balik wajah tenang Sasuke, meskipun ekpresi kekhawatiran itu terlihat samar oleh ekpresi stoic miliknya. Tapi tatapan matanya yang sedang melihat indahnya awan diatas langit mengatakan perasaan Sasuke yang sebenarnya, entah apa yang membuat hatinya sangat terganggu.

"Cih, Kenapa Naruto masih juga belum ditemukan?!" Teriak Sasuke kearah seorang pria berambut perak dengan masker yang menutupi mulutnya dan jubah Hokage yang ia kenakan.

"Kalau seperti ini, semua rencanaku untuk membangkitakan klan Uchiha dan mendamiakan dunia shinobi akan menjadi sia-sia" Gumam Sasuke yang sangat kesal.

Karena bagaimanapun setelah Naruto berhasil kabur dari penjara Konoha, Sasuke tiba-tiba saja kehilangan keberadaan Naruto yang menghilang tanpa jejak dan bahkan Sasukepun tidak dapat merasakan cakra Naruto. Tampaknya Sasuke sudah kembali ke mode normalnya itu terlihat dari matanya yang sudah kembali dengan Rinnengan dan Sharingan, tanpa adanya mata tambahan di dahinya. Kini Sasuke terlihat hanya memakai pakaian berwarna biru kehitaman dengan lambang klan Uchiha di belakang pakaiannya dan yang membedakannya adalah pakaian itu memiliki resleting di bagian tengahnya, tampak pedang katana miliknya ia sarungkan di belakangnya dan kini rambut Sasuke terlihat sedikit panjang dari sebelumnya. Sasuke tampaknya masih memakai celana khasnya (tinggal bayangin celana Sasuke saat masih perang dunia Shinobi keempat)

'Cih, sial- tampaknya aku tidak bisa terus-terusan masuk kedalam mode pertapa' Pikir Sasuke yang masih mengaktifkan Rinnengan dan Enternal Mangekyou Sharingannya.

"Kakashi, Cepat kirim perintah untuk seluruh shinobi yang ada di seluruh dunia untuk mencari Naruto dan membunuhnya! Dan biarkan shinobi desa lain untuk mencari Naruto, Sementara seluruh shinobi Konoha harus cepat menaklukan Sho no Kuni dan mencari tempat ritual untuk jutsuku" Perintah Sasuke kepada Kakashi.

"Aku mengerti"

Kakashi yang langsung menyetujui perintah Sasukepun pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dengan tatapan kosong. Sementara itu Sasuke hanya bisa menggeram kesal karena rencananya tidak berjalan sesuai rencan, Sasuke tampak mulai duduk di sebuah kursi khusu yang ada diruangan itu sebuah ruangan inti dari pemerintahan desa Konoha yaitu ruang milik Hokage. Tampak Sasuke mulai memejamkan matanya secara perlahan dan pikiran Sasuke perlahan terbang menuju kenangan dimana dia bertarung dengan teman terbaiknya.

_**...**_

Sementara itu dialam bawah sadar Naruto, tampaknya Kaguya baru saja selesai berbicara kepada Naruto dengan tatapan yang sedikit sayu. Setelah mendengar semua penuturan Kaguya Naruto tampak tertunduk sedikit dan terdiam, tapi kemudian diapun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kaguya sambil mengatakan sesuatu dengan lembut.

"Jadi- itu tujuanmu, ya? Sekarang aku mulai mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu yang sebenarnya -ttebayo!"

"Aku tahu, kau sebenarnya orang yang baik- tapi keadaan yang memaksamu menjadi seperti ini, dan sekarang aku akan menyelamatkanmu dari rasa kebencianmu terhadap dunia ini- Kaguya" Lanjut Naruto yang membuat Kaguya terkejut dengan maksud dari kalimat 'menyelamatkanmu' yang diucapkan Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu?" Geram Kaguya yang menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tajam.

Bukannya menjawab Naruto malah handseal yang sama ketika dia ingin mencoba menyerap energi alam, walaupun bedanya dia tidak dalam keadaan duduk bertapa. Secara perlahan cakra berwarna kuning kemerahan menyelimuti Naruto, dan ternyata yang dilakukan Naruto adalah dalam rangka dirinya masuk kedalam mode seperti Rikudou dengan bola hitam atau yang kita kenal sebagai goudama mengelili Naruto kira-kira ada Sembilan goudama yang mengelilinginya.

"Kau akan tahu maksudku setelah kau mengerti arti kebahagian di dunia ini" Ujar Naruto yang menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Kaguya kepadanya, dan itu membuat Kaguya sedikit melebarkan matanya.

Setelah Naruto mengucapkan itu dia langsung menggigit ibu jari tangan kirinya hingga mengalirkan darah segar dan setelah itu dia mengarahkan ibu jarinya atau lebih tepatnya darah yang mengalir itu kearah tanda yang miliknya.

"Ugh.." Rintih Naruto setelah menempelkannya dan bahkan ketika sampai mengeluarkan asap seperti terbakar.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?!" Teriak Kaguya dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto.

Tapi tampaknya rasa keterkejutan yang di rasakan Kaguya berlanjut tak kala rantai yang mengikatnya perlahan mulai mengendur dan membuatnya mulai bisa menggerakan tangannya. Kaguya sadar yang melakukan hal ini pasti pemuda yang pernah ia lawan, meskipun sekarang pemuda itu tampak sudah menjadi seorang pria dewasa karena umurnya yang sekarang hampir menginjak 25 tahunan.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan?" Tanya Kaguya yang tampak heran dengan apa yang telah Naruto lakukan.

"Aku hanya ingin memintamu untuk membantuku menyelamatkan dunia ini dan mewujudkan tujuanmu -ttebayo" Kata Naruto menjelaskan apa yang ingin di lakukannya, tapi Kaguya tahu arti lain dari dari 'membantuku' yang di ucapkan Naruto.

Meskipun tak bisa di pungkiri muncul rona merah tipis di pipi Kaguya tak kala mendengar 'mewujudkan tujuanmu' yang di ucapkan Naruto terakhir, akan tetapi itu hanya sebentar karena Kaguya langsung menghancurkan rantai yang mulai mengendur dan menatap Naruto dengan penuh kebencian.

"Jadi, kau berencana mengambil cakraku?!"

Sebuah pertanyaan yang di ucapkan Kaguya membuat Naruto hanya menghela nafas dan kemudian Naruto menaikkan bahunya sedikit dan kedua tangannya sebatas siku tangannya.

"Tampaknya kau sudah mengerti maksudku, jadi- bisakah kau memberikanku cakramu, agar aku bisa mewujudkan itu semua -ttebayo" Ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa kearah Kaguya.

"Cih, tidak akan kubiarkan kau mengambil cakraku, dan aku tidak peduli dengan kehancuran dunia yang kau bicarakan!" Teriak Kaguya seraya mengarahkan kedua tangannya kedepan dan menembakan dua buah besi hitam dari masing-masing tangannya. Besi yang diluncurkan Kaguya memiliki bentuk yang tidak terlalu panjang dan besi itu tampaknya meluncur kearah Naruto, tapi Naruto tau akan hal itu dia dengan cepat membuat Goudama menjadi perisai untuk melindunginya.

'_**Jleb'**_

'_**Krak'**_

"Kau pikir bisa melindungi dirimu dengan Goudama seperti itu" Gumam Kaguya sambil menyeringai karena melihat dua besi yang ia luncurkan berhasil melubangi perisai yang melindungi Naruto.

"Aku tahu, Goudamaku memang tidak akan sanggup menahan jutsumu" Ujar Naruto yang kini ada di sebelah kanan Kaguya dengan kedua tangan Naruto yang tampak memegang dua buah tongkat.

'_**Jleb'**_

Naruto berhasil menancapkan besi yang ada di tangan kirinya ketangan kanan Kaguya dan setelah itu Naruto bergerak kehadapan Kaguya dan menacapakn besi di tangan kananya ke arah tangan kiri Kaguya.

'_**Jleb'**_

'_**Byurr'**_

Narutopun menjatuhkan tubuh Kaguya hingga menimbulkan bunyi karena di bawah mereka adalah air (kalian tau air kaya tempat Kyuubi tersegel di tubuh Naruto). Dan setelah itu keluar dari tubuh Naruto cakra yang dengan cepat berubah seperti dirinya, kemudian cakra itu bergerak dan menarik cakra Kaguya seperti yang pernah Naruto lakukan ketika akan mengambil cakra dari Kyuubi. Kaguya yang melihat cakranya keluar tampak sedikit melebarkan matanya karena terkejut, tapi berselang lama Kaguya langsung menciptakan sebuah cakra yang berbentuk tangan dan kemudian memukul tubuh Naruto hingga memebuat cakra Naruto melepas cakra milik Kaguya yang baru sedikit dia dapat.

"Cih, ini masih belum cukup untuk mengalahkan Sasuke- dan ditambah lagi kaki palsu yang di ciptakan dari pasir Shukaku tampaknya tidak bisa bertahan lama jika terkena air, ini benar-benar membuatku dalam keadaan yang tidak beruntung -ttebayo"

Seperti yang baru saja di ucapkan Naruto secara perlahan kaki kanan naruto yang terbuat dari pasir perlahan jatuh karena semakin berat oleh air. Tampaknya Naruto sedang memikirkan sesuatu, tapi kelihatannya dia sudah memiliki sebuah rencana itu terlihat dari senyuman liciknya.

"Beraninya kau ingin mengambil cakraku!" Teriak Kaguya yang kemudian menciptakan dua buah Bijuudama seukuran Rasengan normal di kedua tangannya.

Dengan cepat Kaguya terbang kearah Naruto dengan membawa Bijuudama dan mengarahkan Bijuudama tersebut kearah Naruto. Naruto terkejut dengan apa yang dirasakannya ketika sebuah energi berbentuk bola mulai mendekat kearahnya, tapi Naruto tidak tinggal diam dia langsung membuat handseal.

"**Tajuu Kagebunshin no Jutsu"**

Setelah Naruto mengucapkan Nama Jutsunya muncul delapan bunshin yang menyerupai dirinya. Terlihat para kagebunshin Naruto membuat dua buah rasengan di kedua tangan mereka masing-masing dengan bantuan cakra yang membentuk seperti tangan, kemudian para kagebunshin berlari dengan mambawa rasengan untuk menahan Kaguya.

'_**Duarrr!'**_

**OoOoO**

...

"Percayalah padaku aku pasti akan menyelamatkanmu dari rasa kebencianmu itu, Kaguya" Ucap Naruto yang kini berada tepat di depan para Bijuu.

Para bijuu? Mereka semua ternyata bisa masuk ke dimensi tempat Kaguya tersegel di tubuh Naruto, sehingga mereka dating untuk membantu Naruto. Sementara itu tampaknya Kaguya dan Naruto juga sudah mulai kelelahan dengan pertarungan mereka.

"Aku tidak akan pernah mempercayai ucapanmu dan tidak akan pernah mau!" Teriak Kaguya sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas dan tampaknya dia akan menciptakan Bijuudama yang cukup besar.

"Hah?"

Naruto yang menyadari apa yang sedang di lakukan Kaguya langsung melompat keatas kepala Kyuubi yang berada tepat ditengah barisan para Bijuu. Setelah itu Naruto meminta bantuan para bijuu untuk menciptakan Bijuudama yang sama besara dan kuatnya seperti yang sedang di ciptakan Kaguya, kelihatannya Naruto juga mencampurkan energi alam di dalam Bjuudama.

"Matilah kau seperti para penghianat lainnya!" Teriak Kaguya seraya melemparkan Bijuudama raksasa kearah Naruto dan para Bijuu.

"Kenapa kau masih tidak mau mepercayaiku, Kaguya!" Teriak Naruto yang sama di lakukan Kaguya yaitu melepaskan Bijuudama yang ia ciptakan dengan bantuan para Bijuu kearah Bijuudama milik Kaguya.

'_**Duarrr!'**_

Sebuah ledakan dahsyat tak kala dua buah bola energi berwarna hitam saling bertabrakan hingga menciptakan ledakan yang stidaknya cukup untuk menghancurkan dua sampai tiga Negara besar. Setelah ledakan itu usai terlihat Kaguya yang keluar dari perisai Goudama yang ia ciptakan untuk melindungi dirinya dari Bijuudama, terlihat sebuah seringaian yang di tunjukkan Kaguya ketika melihat hasil dari serangan mereka yang saling bertabrakan.

'Dia mungkin tidak akan selamat'

Apa yang dipikirkan Kaguya itu hanya sementara karena tiba-tiba saja Naruto sudah berada di depannya dan itu membuatnya sedikit tersentak karena keterkejutannya akan keberadaan Naruto yang muncul dihadapannya.

'_**Byurr'**_

Narutopun mendorong Kaguya hingga terjatuh dan menindih tubuh Kaguya dengan tubunya, bukan hanya disitu Naruto juga mencengkram kedua tangan Kguya dengan kedua tangannya. Terlihat Naruto yang menatap Kaguya serius tapi terasa kosong mungkin karena kebutaan yang ia alami, sementara itu Kaguya hanya menatap Naruto dengan keterkejutannya.

"Aku mohon percayalah padaku Kaguya, aku pasti akan menyelamatkanmu" Ujar Naruto lembut kearah Kaguya.

"Tidak! Kau sama saja seperti mereka, kau hanya akan menghianatiku!" Teriak Kaguya yang tampaknya tidak mau menerima permintaan Naruto.

Tapi Naruto malah tersenyum kearah Kaguya dan itu membuat Kaguya sangat kebingungan. "Aku berbeda dengan mereka, aku pasti akan menepati janjiku- mungkinterdengar begitu naif, tapi.. itu adalah jalan ninjaku, aku pasti menepati janjiku -ttebayo!"

Kaguya tersentak ketika Naruto mendengar ucapan bodoh yang keluar dari pemuda yang ia anggap benar-benar bodoh, Kaguya terdiam menatap raut wajah Naruto yang tampak serius dan tidak ada keraguan dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

"Bodoh" Gumam Kaguya lemah yang menatap kearah lain dengan mata sayunya.

"Jadi, apa kau mau mempercayaiku?"

"Um"

Jawaban yang di berikan Kaguya membuat senyum Naruto mulai mengembang dan menyembunyikan rasa kekhawatiran tentang jawaban Kaguya kepadanya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengambil cakramu tanpa perlu menyakitimu" Kata Naruto yang seraya perlahan mendekatkan mukanya ke muka Kaguya.

Muka mereka semakin dekat dari beberapa inchi kini menjadi centi, dan perlahan jarak bibir mereka hanya hitungan beberapa mili. Kaguyapun hanya bisa menutup matanya dan..

'Kau sangat bodoh- tapi, ada sesuatu yang membuatku percaya padamu- Naruto'

Tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya suci yang menghangatkan mulai muncul.

_**(Apa yang di takutkan Sasuke akhirnya terjadi)**_

_**Normal POV : Off**_

**Kitsune no Kami © Ian Namikaze**

**To be Continued!**

**A/N:** gimana nambah super gaje? Berbeda dengan manga orisinilnya yang semakin keren dengan klimaks cerita yang kbanyakan orang bilang mudah di tebak, dan membuat Author tidak tahan untuk menangis karena kerja keras Masashi Kishimoto yang kadang mampu membuat para pembacanya menahan emosi dan bla.. bla.. bla.. Jadi intinya sama kaya kemaren nih, fic yang ane buat jauh dari kata bagus dan sempurna hehehe.. (-_-") dan terimah kasih yang udah review, ngasih semngat dan saran ataupun kritik... Author minta maaf klo chapter ini sangat-sangat jauh dari keinginan atau lain-lainnya T.T author masih ngacak alurnya lagi, hahaha ^.^ maaf ya.. Klo ada yang kurang atau apapun itu mohon di maafkan dan katakan agar saya bisa membuat ulang alurnya.. Dan tiba saatnya untuk mengucapkan terima kasih sudah mau membaca... Hiks.. Arigatou Minna T.T

Tolong reviewnya yah :D karena anda yang membuat Author percaya diri untuk membuat fic ini (y) makasih ya :D

**Tolong jangan benci aku, tapi sayangi dan cintai Author karena pair ini T.T (I Love You, All)**

**Pesan Author: **

"_Jangan pernah melihat hasil yang kau dapat tapi lihatlah kerja keras yang sudah kau lakukan" _by Ian Namikaze.


	5. Chapter 4 : A New Bond

"_Semua ini membuatku bahagia.. karena entah kenapa ketika melihat mereka, seolah-olah aku juga memiliki ikatan dengan mereka"_ Naruto. _**(Kitsune no Kami|Chapter 4).**_

**A/N: Di Author Note's ini, aku akan menjawab beberapa review, saran dan kritikan yang mudah-mudahan membangun dan memajukan fic ini... ok, Author hanya membalas beberapa review yang tidak memakai akun saja dan maaf klo ada beberapa kata yang author katakan saat membalas review atau menulis cerita.. yossshhh kita mulai dari pengreview yang Author lihat dengan mata kepala Author yaitu:**

**- Hitokiri batousai : **Haruskah Author menjelaskan lagi dari pertama dimana Naruto melarikan diri dari penjara Konoha? Atau memang author harus membuat ulang cerita ini T.T tapi gak papa author seneng dengan review seperti ini :D Naruto bisa merasakan hawa kehadiran ataupun pergerakan seseorang tanpa perlu melihat dengan matanya atau denga kata lain dia menggunakan indra lain untuk bisa mendeteksi keberadaan lawan dengan pendengaran, perasaan dari cakra senjutsu, dan penglihatan dari Kyuubi yang menuntunnya.. :D

**- Guest : **Haha soal itu udah Author rencanain tapi bingung soalnya, klo ane nulis fic lemon pasti banyak yang gak setuju hehehe :D maaf ya :)

**- Guest : **ok, lanjut :)

**- Guest : **tentu lanjut :D

**- Tamma : **ok terima kasih, saya juga sangat berterima kasih atas sarannya dan maaf klo pengunaan kata itu sangat banyak hehehe :D sebenarnya review anda bagi saya tidak menyinggung sama sekali justru sangat membantu saya hehehe.. ok terima kasih dan tetap semngat terus (^.^)9

**- LuckyNaru : **ok, ok :D

**- Lucifer : **ok, Naruto tentu saja akan kembali karena cakra murni yang ia ambil dari Kaguya hehehe :D

**- rama : **terima kasih, ok :)

**- Naruto-Senpai : **hm, Author gak sempet mikirin itu, tapi kayanya bagus nih idenya hehehe.. :D doain aja bisa :)

**Itu adalah beberapa review yang bisa Author balas dan mungkin jika ada kata yang salah atau menyakiti hati review dan reader's, Author mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya.. Dan untuk mempersingkat waktu, Author ucapkan selamat membaca fic gaje ini! Happy reading! \(^o^)/**

_**Normal POV : On**_

Secara perlahan cahaya suci yang menghangatkan berwarna putih mulai meredup seiring digantikan seorang pria yang terlihat sedang menatap tidak percaya kearah dua tangannya yang ia angkat sebatas bahunya. Pria itu memakai jubah berwarna putih dengan sembilan tomoe yang berjejer tiga baris dan sebuah simbol berbentuk bulat melingkar seperti mata rinnengan, tapi yang membuat berbeda bagi pria itu karena dia merasakan ada sesuatu cakra yang seperti mengalir di dalam otaknya. Cakra yang pria itu rasakan begitu hangat dan berbeda dengan cakra yang baru ia miliki dari seorang wanita berambut putih.

'Kekuatan macam apa ini? Begitu hangat dan aku merasakan banyak cinta yang mengalir dalam cakraku' Pikir pria itu sambil tersenyum menatap kedua tangannya.

Tapi tak berselang lama senyuman itu sirna begitu saja, dan bergantikan dengan ekpresi diam dari pria itu yang menatap kedua tangannya. Setelah itu ekpresi pria itu mulai berganti lagi menjadi terkejut dengan menatap kedua tanganya, dan sedetik kemudian sebuah senyuman kebahagiaan terukir di bibirnya.

"A-aku! Aku bisa melihat!"Ujar pria itu girang karena bisa melihat kedua tangannya dengan menggunakan kedua mata yang ada di kepalanya.

Tapi itu tak berselang lama dia teringat sesuatu yang sangat penting untuk dilihat "Ka-kaki kananku?" Ujar pria itu tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya dan diapun mencoba menyentuh kaki kanannya yang ia lihat dengan tangan kanannya.

"Nyata? Ini benar kaki miliku!"

Senyuman bahagia tergambar di wajah pria yang kini mulai mengeluarkan air mata karena rasa bahagia yang terlewat batas, akan tetapi semua rasa senang yang dirasakannya mulai lenyap ketika dia merasakan perasaan '_de javu'_ dari apa yang baru saja dia lakukan.

'Kejadian ini sama seperti aku bertemu dengan Ashura di alam bawah sadarku?' Batin pria itu yang tampak tak percaya dan tentu saja hal itu sukses membuat pria itu terduduk dengan apa yang barusan ia pikirkan.

'Jadi, ini sama seperti waktu itu ya?'

Tapi baru saja ketika pria itu melihat kedepan, ada sesuatu yang membuat fokus dari pria itu menghilang bergantikan dengan fokus yang tertuju pada sesuatu yang mengganggunya. Di detik berikutnya sebuah cairan kental berwarna merah turun perlahan dari lubangnya hidungnya, terlihat pria itu masih terus mengedipkan kedua matanya secara terus menerus karena tidak percaya dengan yang ia lihat.

"H-henti-kan, ja-ngan mena-tap-ku s-se-perti i-it-tu"

Sebuah suara gagap yang terdengar sangat feminim dan malu-malu, sukses membuat pria itu terlempar dengan darah yang keluar dari hidungnya layaknya sebuah pacuan untuk melontarkan tubuh pria itu.

'_**Byur'**_

"I-indah sekali, a-pa yang barusan kulihat -ttebayo?" Gumam pria itu yang kini terbaring sambil menatap keatas dengan rona tipis merah yang masih terlihat jelas di kedua pipinya.

"E-eh?"

Tampaknya pemuda itu sudah mulai sadar dari hal aneh yang ia alami tak kala melihat tubuh raksasa berwarna oranye atau lebih tepatnya rambut (bisa dibilang bulu) berwarna oranye yang berbalik memunggungi pria itu. Pria yang melihat punggung itu langsung berdiri dan berbalik melihat pemiliki tubuh itu.

"Kurama, apa yang kau- eh, sebenarnya apa maksudnya kalian semua berbalik memunggungiku?!" Teriak pria itu kearah mereka atau lebih tepatnya raksasa-raksasa yang di kenal sebagai Bijuu dengan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya di acungkan kearah mereka.

"Urusai, Naruto!" Teriak balik salah satu dari mereka yang berbentuk seperti rubah yang memiliki tubuh berwarna oranye kepada pria yang di panggil Naruto tanpa berbalik untuk melihatnya.

"Ha? Apa maksudmu, Kurama? Kau membuatku bingung, -ttebayo" Ujar Naruto yang membuat rubah yang di panggil Kurama hanya bisa menggeram kesal akan kebodohan dari Jinchurikinya.

"Bodoh, kalau begitu cobalah ingat kembali apa yang telah kau lakukan- aku dan yang lainnya akan pergi, karena sekarang sudah jadi milikmu- lagipula, aku tidak ingin masuk kedalam masalah pribadimu- ayo semuanya kita pergi" Kata Kurama sambil mengajak Bijuu lainnya untuk pegi dan Naruto yang melihat itu tampak kesal karena melihat tingkah Kurama yang seperti mengacuhkannya.

"Tu-tunggu Kurama! Aku…"

'_**Poof' 'Poof' 'Poof' 'Poof' 'Poof' 'Poof' 'Poof' 'Poof' 'Poof'**_

Belum selesai Naruto menyelesaikan ucapannya para Bijuu sudah menghilang layaknya kagebunshin yang di lepas segelnya. Kini tinggal Naruto yang merasa dirinya di tinggal seorang diri, terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang terlihat kesal.

"Eeeeh! Sialan kau, Kurama!" Umpat Naruto yang kini menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dan memejamkan matanya meski hanya sebentar karena...

"Tunggu dulu!" Teriak Naruto yang mulai mengingat sesuatu tentang mengapa dia disini.

"Kaguya!"

Naruto yang sudah ingat dengan semua kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya, langsung berbalik dan mendapati orang yang ia panggil namanya sedang duduk diatas air sambil berusaha menutupi bagian-bagian tertentu tubuhnya yang kini tidak tertutupi oleh sehelai benang sedikitpun dan itu sukses membuat Naruto meebarkan matanya karena keterkejutannya.

'Tu-tunggu, d-dia… telan-jang?!'

**Kitsune no Kami © Ian Namikaze**

**Rate : T - M**

**Genre : Romance, Family & Adventure**

**Pairing : Naruto U. & Kaguya O.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fiction © Ian Namikaze**

**Warning!**

**Cerita yang tidak mungkin terjadi, AU, OOC, gaje, abal-abal, typo bertebaran, alur cerita kurang jelas, ketikannya tidak jelas, fic yang gak berbobot, dll.**

**Summary :**

**"Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi, Naruto!"| Apakah setelah pertemuannya dengan Kaguya dibawah alam sadarnya, Naruto bisa menguak kebenaran dari misteri tentang kejadian Perang Dunia Ninja ke-4? "Aku akan melindunginya, karena dia adalah keluargaku!"|Bad Summary. ****Warning : Genre, judul kemungkinan gak nyambung! Dan bahkan akan ada beberapa kata-kata aneh yang terlihat!**

**A/N : Lagi seneng bikin fic yang gaje luar binasa :D**

**.**

**Kitsune no Kami © Ian Namikaze**

**Chapter 4 :**

**A New Bond**

**.**

_**Flashback : On**_

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke!"

Sebuah teriakan keluar dari mulut seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik dengan sedikit emosi, pemuda itu tampaknya tidak suka dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh seorang pemuda tampan berambut raven yang ia panggil sebagai teman terbaiknya.

"Aku akan mengambil cakra Kaguya, dengan begitu aku bisa membangkitkan seluruh klan Uchiha yang sudah mati!"

Jawaban yang di luncurkan oleh pemuda tampan berambut raven berhasil membuat pemuda pirang jabrik tampak tegang dan mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Sementara itu pemuda tampan berambut raven yang di panggil Sasuke hanya menatap orang yang dia anggap sebagai satu-satunya teman terbaik yang ia miliki, terlihat Sasuke membentuk sebuah handseal seperti yang dilakukan Hashirama ketika dia ingin memasuki sennin modo.

"Naruto, sebaiknya sekarang kau menyerah saja" Ucap Sasuke kepada pemuda pirang jabrik yang terdengar dengan nada seperti memerintah dan dingin.

Sementara itu pemuda pirang jabrik yang dipanggil Naruto oleh Sasuke menjawab perintah Sasuke dengan penuh keyakinan. "Aku tidak akan menyerah! Aku- aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu berjalan sendirian lagi, Sasuke! Karena, kau adalah teman terbaikku" Sebuah senyuman tulus tergambar di bibir Naruto.

"Cih, orang bodoh tetaplah bodoh!" Kesal Sasuke yang mulai diselimuti oleh api berwarna ungu kehitaman.

Dengan cepat api itu membentuk sebuah kerangka tubuh manusia dan setelah itu api yang lebih besar menyelimuti kerangka tubuh manusia menjadi sesosok makhluk yang kita kenal dengan Susano'o.

'Sial, dia menggunakan Susano'o lagi' Pikir Naruto sambil melihat Susano'o yang mulai bergerak mendekatinya.

"Ayo, kurama dan semuanya! Pinjamkan aku kekuatan kalian!" Teriak Naruto yang memejamkan matanya dan tak berselang lama Jubah putih dengan Sembilan tomoe yang berderet tiga baris dan lambang rinnengan di atasnya.

"Hentikan, Semua ini Sasuke! Kita berdua tidak mungkin mati disini,-ttebayo" Ucap Naruto sambil mengingat keberadaan Aliansi shinobi yang masih terkena genjutsu mugen tsukuyomi.

"Apa kau pikir, kau bisa dengan mudah membunuhku- Naruto!" Teriak Sasuke yang tampaknya tidak terima dengan ucapan Naruto yang mengartikan bahwa 'kita akan mati bersama'.

"Tidak, bukan itu maksudku- yang kumaksud adalah para aliansi shinobi yang terkena genjutsu" Ujar Naruto yang mengingatkan Sasuke akan masalah itu.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir soal itu, aku yang akan membebaskan mereka semua- jadi, sebaiknya kau fokus dengan ini"

Tepat setelah Sasuke menyelesaikan ucapannya, tangan Kiri Susano'o sempurna Sasuke mengalir sebuah petir yang memiliki warna yang berbeda dari petir yang biasa ia gunakan. Petir itu berwarna hitam dan bahkan petir itu seperti lapisi api hitam di dalamnya.

'Apa dia menggabungkan Amaterasu dengan Chidori?'

Naruto sedikit tersentak dengan jutsu yang diperlihatkan Sasuke kepadanya, tapi Naruto sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu tentang apa yang ia lihat. Narutopun mengepalkan tangannya dengan sangat erat dan mata yang menatap tajam kearah Sasuke.

'Aku tidak punya pilihan lain, selain…'

Cakra Kurama menyelimuti Naruto dan menciptakan bentuk yang menyerupai rubah berekor sembilan, setelah itu di kedua tangannya (atau kaki depan) Naruto menciptakan sebuah bola spiral berwarna biru dan hitam yang di lapisi elemen angin.

"Jika kau mau membantuku dengan memberikan cakra Kaguya, maka aku tidak perlu membuatmu seperti ini!"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang kau katakan, karena aku tahu hal seperti inilah yang akan terjadi -tapi aku tidak akan memberikanmu cakra Kaguya yang kusegel"

Sebuah pengakuan yang di katakan Naruto dengan senyuman, berhasil membuat Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto dengan penuh kebencian dan rasa ingin membunuh. Naruto kini sudah bersiap dengan dua jutsu andalannya yaitu Rasen-shuriken dan Bijuudama-shuriken yang siap di luncurkan kapanpun karena kekuatan Senjutsu yang mengalir pada jutsu itu.

"Sialan kau, Naruto! Aku akan mengambil sebagian cakra Kaguya yang kau segel!"

"Tidak akan ku biarkan kau mengambilnya, Sasuke!"

Selepas Naruto berteriak mereka mulai bergerak untuk melancarkan serangan mereka, terlihat Susano'o milik Sasuke terbang dengan sangat cepat kearah Naruto, namun Naruto yang masuk kedalam mode Kurama langsung melemparkan Rasen-shuriken di tangan kirinya kearah Sasuke. Akan tetapi Sasuke bertindak dengan cepat yaitu melemparkan pedang milik Susano'o yang ada di tangan kanan kearah Rasen-shuriken dan terjadi sebuah ledakan ketika pedang Susano'o dan Rasen-shuriken saling bertabrakan.

'_**Duarr!'**_

Ledakan yang terjadi begitu sangat dahsyat tapi itu tidak menghentikan mereka untuk menyerang dengan jutsu yang mereka miliki.

"Naruto!"

"Sasuke!"

…

'_**Duarrrr!'**_

Selepas suara ledakan yang secara perlahan mulai mengecil dan asap yang di sebabkan ledakan itu mulai menghilang seiring berjalannya waktu. Di balik asap yang mulai mereda terlihat dua orang pemuda yang saling berhadapan dengan kondisi yang sangat memprihatinkan, terdengar nafas yang tersenggal-senggal dari dua pemuda itu yang kelihatannya sudah kelelahan.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau masih bisa bertahan dengan kondisimu yang seperti itu, Naruto?!"

Sasuke yang mulai putus asa akhirnya mengeluarkan kalimat pertanyaan dengan nada berteriak kearah Nauto, bukannya menjawab pertanyaan yang di layangkan Sasuke kepadanya. Naruto malah menatap Sasuke tajam dengan tangan kiri yang memegang rasengan dan tangan kanannya memegang sebuah tongkat yang menompang tubuhnya karena kaki kanannya sudah tidak ada.

'Mungkin yang di katakan Ashura benar' Pikir Naruto yang kini menatap Sasuke seolah mengatakan bahwa dia tidak akan menyerah.

"Bersiaplah, Sasuke!"

Setelah berteriak Naruto menggunakan tongkat yang ada di tangan kianannya untuk mendorong tubuhya kedepan dan itu sukses membuatnya terbang karena cakra senjutsunya dan Bijuu. Narutopun terbang kearah Sasuke dan akan menyerang dengan rasengan di tangan kanannya.

'Cih, aku tidak punya pilihan lain- aku akan menggunakan jutsu itu dengan sisa cakraku saat ini'

Setelah itu terlihat Sasuke mengarahkan tangan kirinya kearah Naruto dengan memejamkan kedua matanya. Kemudian ketika Naruto sudah hampir mendekati Sasuke, kedua mata yang terpejam itu perlahan membuka dan sebuah kata yang di ucapkan Sasuke membuat Naruto terkejut.

"**Shinra Tensei"**

"Arghh, uwaahh!"

Naruto yang tiba-tiba terpentalpun berteriak karena terlalu terkejut dengan jutsu yang baru saja Sasuke gunakan kepadanya, Sementara itu terlihat sebuah seringaian keluar di bibir Sasuke tak kala berhasil membuat Naruto terpental hingga membentur sebuah batu.

'_**Brrugh'**_

"Ugh.."

"Sekarang, ini kesempatanku" Gumam Sasuke yang kemudian menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya dan tak berselang lama sebuah bola kecil berwarna hitam tercipta ketika Sasuke membuka perlahan telapak kedua tangannya.

"**Chibaku Tensei"**

Sebuah kata meluncur dari mulut Sasuke yang bersamaan dengan bola kecil berwarna hitam terbang keatas, lebih tepatnya terbang dan berhenti di tengah-tengah sembilan gundukan batu yang berbentuk bulat. Terlihat Sasuke membuat handaseal seperti semula dan tak berselang lama sembilan gundukan batu itu mendekat dan menyatu dengan bola kecil berwarna hitam yang di ciptakan Sasuke.

'_**Krak'**_

Terdengar suara batu yang saling bertabrakan yang kemudian menyatu hingga membentuk sebuah gundukan tanah yang lebih besar di banding sembilan gundukan tadi. Sementara itu Naruto yang melihat kejadian tadi sangat terkejut, karena bagaimanapun Naruto takut dengan keadaan semua bijuu yang ada di dalam gundukan itu.

"Hentikan, Sasuke!" Teriak Naruto mencoba menghentikan tindakan Sasuke yang sudah kelewat batas.

"Naruto, kau masih ingat dengan perkataanku untuk membebaskan para aliansi -bukan? Sekarang aku akan membebaskan mereka dengan rinnegan dan para bijuu yang sudah kusatukan"

Sebuah pernyataan yang di lontarkan oleh Sasuke membuat Naruto menatap tidak percaya kearah Sasuke, tapi itu hanya bertahan beberapa saat saja ketika Naruto mengerti maksud yang sebenarnya dari Sasuke.

'Dengan tenaga dan cakra yang sedikit, aku harus menggunakan jutsu itu- agar aku tidak terbunuh sia-sia olehnya'

Setelah itu dengan sigap Sasuke menciptakan Susano'o sempurnanya dan tak berselang lama dia menciptakan sebuah handseal dengan sangat cepat. Terlihat tomoe yang ada di rinnengan Sasuke berputar dengan sangat cepat, bukan hanya rinnengan miliknya tapi juga enternal mangekyou sharingan miliknya yang juga ikut berputar. Kemudian cakra yang amat besar keluar dari gundukan batu yang seperti bulan itu dan bahkan gundukan batu itu terlihat sangat tinggi, lalu Sasuke memejamkan matanya sebentar dan merasakan cakra itu mengalir kedalam dirinya.

Naruto yang melihat itu tidak bisa tinggal diam, kini dia sudah masuk kedalam mode rikudou dan menyatukan tiga cakra Kurama menjadi satu dengan bantuan bunshin miliknya. Terlihat cakra Kurama membentuk dua buah bijuudama kecil dan di kelilingi sebuah benda hitam yang berbentuk seperti tomoe mengelilinginya.

'ini adalah kekuatan terakhirku' Pikir Naruto yang terus menatap Sasuke.

"Hentikan! Hentikan semua ini Sasuke!" Teriak Naruto yang terbang dengan cakra Kurama membawa dua bijuudama yang siap menyerang Sasuke.

Akan tetapi ketika naruto sudah mendekat dengan keberadaan Sasuke, terlihat Sasuke membuka matanya dan memperlihatkan rinnengan dengan Sharingan yang berputar hingga mengeluarkan darah di kedua mata Sasuke.

'_**Sring!'**_

…

"Aku ada dimana? Bukankah aku dan Sasuke sudah menyegel Kaguya? Tapi kenapa semuanya tampak gelap -ttebayo?"" Gumam Naruto yang kini berdiri di sebuah tanah lapang bekas pertarungannya dengan Sasuke.

'Ugh, kenapa aku tidak bisa merasakan kaki kananku?' Pikir Naruto yang kini mencoba untuk berjalan dengan kaki kanannya, akan tetapi ketika Naruto mulai bergerak tiba-tiba saja dia tidak bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya hingga membuatnya terjatuh dan tak sadarkan diri karena koma yang dialaminya.

…

**OoOoO**

'Tu-tunggu, d-dia… telan-jang?!'

Naruto menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang sedang dilihatnya, sementara itu orang yang di tatap Naruto a.k.a Kaguya tampak menatap kesal dengan tatapan yang di berikan oleh Naruto.

"Cih, sudah kubilang jangan menatapku s-seperti itu sialan!" Teriak Kaguya yang kini menundukkan kepalanya yang kini sudah memerah.

'Tidak mungkin, bagaimana bisa…'

Narutopun melebarkan matanya karena terkejut dan tidak mau mempercayai dengan apa yang ia lihat dengan kedua matanya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan semua ini, Kaguya?"

Dengan bodohnya Naruto malah membuat pertanyaan yang sangat membingungkan karena bagaimanapun pertanyaan yang di lontarkannya tidak masuk akal, seharusnya ketika adegan seperti ini seorang pria akan mengatkan maaf ak tidak sengaja dan membalikan badanya. Tapi berbeda dengan Naruto yang malah menatapnya dengan wajah polos dan memberikan pertanyaan konyol.

"Ha? Apa yang kau bicarakan hentai sialan?!" Tanya balik Kaguya sambil berteriak dan masih menutupi tubuhnya.

"Yang ku bicarakan adalah bagaimana bisa kau memiliki tubuh fisik seperti seorang wanita yang seumuranku, dan bahkan setelah aku mengambil cakramu –ttebayo! Mengingat kau dari masa lalu, seharusnya kau sekarang sudah sangat tua, jadi aku membayangkanmu seperti Tsunade no Baa-chan yang kehabisan cakra"

'_**Bugh!'**_

"I-ittai!"

'**Byur!'**

Sebuah bogeman yang dialiri sebuah cakra berwarna biru itu, sukses mengenai muka pria bodoh berambut pirang yang dengan polosnya mengatakan hal yang menyakitkan bagi wanita itu karena sudah berani menyinggung soal umur.

"Lalu apa masalahnya?! Jika aku punya tubuh seperti ini, brengsek!" Ujar Kaguya yang terlihat kesal dengan apa yang Naruto katakan.

Sementara itu Naruto terlihat kesakitan pada mukanya yang terkena nikmatnya bogeman yang di berikan oleh Kaguya hingga membuatnya merasa pusing di kepalanya mulai menyerang. Naruto yang masih merasakan sakit mencoba bangkit sambil memegang kepalanya, akan tetapi ketika dia sudah mulai berdiri diapun terjatuh terduduk.

'Aku tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit dari serangannya meski aku sudah masuk dalam mode ini, jadi dia masih memiliki cakra ya? Bahkan jumlah cakranya setara dengan shinobi sekelas kage' Pikir Naruto yang masih memegang kepalanya yang kesakitan, meski begitu tak bisa di pungkiri bahwa sebuah senyuman tergambar di bibir Naruto.

"Dia benar-benar kuat" Gumam Naruto yang kini mulai menurunkan tangannya yang berada dikepalnya.

"Ma'afkan aku… tapi- sebenarnya, aku tidak masalah dengan tubuhmu yang seperti itu- jika tubuhmu seperti itu bukankah akan lebih mudah jika kau ingin mengambil cakramu yang ada di dalam tubuhku, iya kan? Dan… lagipula, kau terlihat sangat cantik dengan tubuh fisik seperti itu -ttebayo"

Sebuah ucapan yang dilontarkan Naruto dengan senyuman bodoh dan tulus, telah berhasil membuat rona merah tipis di pipi Kaguya muncul yang menghiasi ekpresi terkejutnya dan itu terlihat sangat manis bagi Naruto.

"Urusai!" Teriak Kaguya yang menundukan kepalanya karena malu.

'Apa-apaan dengan bocah ini? Dia benar-benar membuatku kebingungan, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti' Batin Kaguya yang larut dalam pikirannya.

_**Normal POV : Off**_

_**Kaguya POV : On**_

Kenapa?

Kenapa dengan bocah bodoh ini? Kenapa dia ingin menolongku dengan alasan yang tidak jelas? Meskipun dia tahu pada akhirnya akan sama, tapi kenapa dia lebih memilih menyelamatkanku dan ingin mewujudkan tujuanku?

"_Aku hanya ingin memintamu untuk membantuku menyelamatkan dunia ini dan mewujudkan tujuanmu -ttebayo"_

Meskipun aku mengerti maksud dari perkataannya, tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal ketika dia mengatakan hal itu. Sorot mata miliknya yang begitu tenang dan hangat tanpa ada rasa takut, hingga terasa bahwa yang semua ia katakan adalah sebuah kebenaran dan memiliki maksud yang berbeda dari pikiranku.

"_Huh- Apa tujuanmu yang sebenarnya, Kaguya?"_

Sungguh bodoh, dia benar-benar membuatku bingung dengan diriku sendiri, semuanya dan bahkan aku mulai bingung sendiri dengan tuajuanku yang sebenarnya? Ketika aku mendengar semua bantahan dan ocehannya yang seolah-olah mengerti semua tentang siapa diriku sebenarnya. Dia benar-benar membuatku kesal, tapi…

"_Jadi- itu tujuanmu, ya? Sekarang aku mulai mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu yang sebenarnya -ttebayo!"_

"_Aku tahu, kau sebenarnya orang yang baik- tapi keadaan yang memaksamu menjadi seperti ini, dan sekarang aku akan menyelamatkanmu dari rasa kebencianmu terhadap dunia ini- Kaguya"_

"_Kaguya, ada satu hal yang ingin ku katakan kepadamu- mungkin ini tidak akan bisa merubahmu, tapi- aku akan menyelamatkanmu dari kebencianmu dan mewujudkan tujuanmu, ini adalah janji -ttebayo!" (A: ini ucapan Naruto yang terkena skip teks)_

"_Aku tidak peduli, jika aku terbunuh di tanganmu nanti- tapi setidaknya aku bisa meghentikan temanku, karena aku tahu tujuanmu lebih baik di bandingkan Sasuke- meskipun kehancuran dunia tidak terelakkan lagi.. jadi, percayalah padaku -ttebayo" (A: ini juga sama dan sebenarnya masih banyak lagi, hehehe.. tapi author males nulis :P)_

"_Percayalah padaku aku pasti akan menyelamatkanmu dari rasa kebencianmu itu, Kaguya"_

"_Aku berbeda dengan mereka, aku pasti akan menepati janjiku- mungkin terdengar begitu naif, tapi.. itu adalah jalan ninjaku, aku pasti menepati janjiku -ttebayo!"_

Ada sesuatu hal yang menjanggal di dalam pikiranku, namun hal itu malah membuatku ingin mempercayai semua perkataan bocah bodoh ini- dia bodoh…

"_Kau akan tahu maksudku setelah kau mengerti arti kebahagian di dunia ini"_

Tapi lebih baik di bandingkan dengan kalian berdua, Hagoromo dan Ashura…

_**Kaguya POV : Off**_

_**Normal POV : On**_

"Ayo!"

Sebuah suara berat yang terdengar hingga sampai ke gendang telinga Kaguya hingga membuatnya mendongakkan kepalanya karena posisinya yang menunduk. Kaguya melihat sebuah uluran tangan yang mungkin lebih besar dan kekar dari miliknya, dan setelah itu Kaguya melihat siapa pemilik tangan itu yaitu pria bodoh yang kini tersenyum dengan sangat hangat kearahnya hingga membuat Kaguya terdiam.

"Kenapa?"

Ucapan feminim yang terdengar lirih dan bertanya itu sukses membuat pria yang tersenyum itu kebingungan dengan kalimat yang tiba-tiba mendatangi pendengarannya.

"Hah?"

"Kenapa kau begitu peduli kepadaku?"

Akhirnya sebuah pertanyaan yang kedua meluncur dan bisa di pahami oleh Naruto hingga membuatnya tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya kearah Kaguya.

"Karena, kau memiliki tujuan yang lebih baik- menciptakan dunia dimana kau dan anak cucumu hidup bersama, dan itu seperti energi dari cinta meskipun terlihat sedikit egois- tapi itu lebih baik di bandingkan dengan Sasuke yang menciptakan dunia dimana dia akan mengatur semuanya dengan kekuatannya, walaupun sebenarnya aku membenci tujuan kalian berdua- tapi setidaknya tujuanmu masih ada harapan untuk berdampingan dengan dunia saat ini" Ujar Naruto yang membuat Kaguya hanya terdiam dan melebarkan matanya karena terkejut dengan pernyataan yang di keluarkan naruto.

"Jadi, maukah kau membantuku untuk menyelamatkan dunia ini?" Tanya Naruto yang mengulurkan tangannya kearah kaguya dengan senyuman hangat yang tidak lepas dari bibirnya.

"_Kau akan tahu maksudku setelah kau mengerti arti kebahagian di dunia ini"_

"Bodoh.." Gumam Kaguya yang mengingat perkataan Naruto.

"Kau benar aku me-…"

Naruto tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena sebuah tangan telah meraih uluran tangannya, Naruto melihat Kaguya yang memejamkan mata dan sebuah ulasan senyuman tulus mulai tergambar di bibir Kaguya.

"Aku akan ikut membantumu dan mencari tahu maksudmu yang kau bicarakan, Naruto" Ujar Kaguya yang kini telah membuka matanya.

'Perasaan ini lagi? Begitu hangat' batin Naruto.

"A-ayo kita per-gi.. e-eh?"

Naruto terkejut dengan apa yang di lakukan Kaguya yang secara tiba-tiba langsung memeluk tubuhnya, keterkejutan itu sangat jelas tergambar di wajah Naruto. Akan tetapi keterkejutan itu berubah menjadi perasaan canggung dan gugup merasuki Naruto dan bahkan kini terlihat rona tipis merah tergambar jelas di pipinya, tak kala Naruto bisa merasakan tubuh Kaguya yang menyentuhnya.

"Kaguya, a-apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Naruto dengan suara lirih namun masih sangat jelas bisa di dengar oleh pendengaran Kaguya.

"Bo-bodoh, mana mung-kin aku berdiri de-dengan ke-adaan seperti ini" Balas Kaguya dengan suara lirih seperti Naruto dan kini mukanya sudah memerah.

"Kau benar, maaf" Ucap Naruto yang baru menyadari akan tingkah konyolnya yang malah bertanya kepada Kaguya tentang apa yang dilakukan Kaguya kepadanya.

"Ayo kita keluar dari sini"

"Um" Balas Kaguya sambil menganggukan kepalanya sedikit dan tersenyum.

Setelah itu Naruto merapal tangannya untuk membuat sebuah jutsu untuk mengeluarkan mereka, dan tak berselang lama cahaya yang menyilaukan mata mulai menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua yang terlihat tersenyum tulus satu sama lain.

'Aku percaya inilah yang terbaik'

Cahaya yang menyilaukan akhirnya menghilangkan semua kegelapan dan menelan tubuh mereka berdua.

**oOoOo**

_**Keesokan Harinya…**_

Sinar mentari perlahan keluar dari persembunyiannya untuk menerangi bumi dan aktifitas yang ada di dalamnya. Suara burung-burung berkicau laksana memanggil angin untuk berhembus dan daun untuk menari mengikuti arah angin yang di panggil.

"Um" Lenguh seorang pria berambut jabrik yang agak panjang dan berwarna kuning secara perlahan membuka matanya karena sinar mentari yang masuk kedalam kamar, dan mengenai matanya.

Pria itu menyipitkan matanya karena terlalu silau dengan cahaya yang menusuk matanya, dengan terpaksa pria itu mengangkat tubuhnya agar terbangun dan menghindari sinar mentari yang mengganggu pandangannya. Secara perlahan pria itu mengedipkan matanya berulang-ulang hingga mendapatkan fokus untuk melihat dengan kedua matanya, tak berselang lama mata pria itu terbuka lebar karena di kejutkan oleh pemandangan ruangan yang asing bagi dirinya.

"Tempat apa ini?" Tanya pria itu dengan nada berat dan kebingungan.

"Uh.." Rintih pria itu yang kita kenal dengan nama Uzumaki Naruto yang kini sedang memegang dahi kananya yang terasa sakit.

"Tunggu!"

Sebuah ucapan keterkejutan Naruto yang baru saja merasakan sakit di bagian kepalanya, langsung terkejut karena sebuah ingatan telah masuk kedalam otaknya.

"Jadi ini mansion milik Yui, ya?" Ucap Naruto terdengar takjub dengan ruangan yang bagaikan tempat tidur seorang Daimyo dalam sebuah kerajaan.

'Tunggu dulu, bukankah aku buta? Tapi kenapa aku bisa melihat? Apa ini penyebab cakra Kaguya? Kupikir itu hanya bereaksi ketika di alam sadar saja, dan… Kaguya?'

Naruto yang tersadar akan seseorang langsung memutar kepalanya kearah berlawanan dari tempat dia tidur dan tak berselang lama dia mendapatkan sebuah objek tepat dimatanya, sebuah replika wajah kepala manusia atau mungkin itu asli yang pasti itu tidak asing bagi Naruto. Meskipun ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari ingatan Naruto yaitu dua buah tanduk dan mata yang ada di atas kepala dan dahi wajah itu.

"Umhh"

Terdengar lenguhan wanita yang wajahnya kini ditatap Naruto dengan intens, entah kenapa perlahan mata wanita itu mulai terbuka dan menampilkan iris keabu-abuan byakugan miliknya. Tapi tampaknya wanita itu tersadar dengan yang di lakukan Naruto, dan itu sukses membuat matanya membuka dengan sempurna dan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

"I-ini terlalu dekat, bodoh!"

'_**Bugh'**_

'_**Brakk'**_

'_**Brugkh'**_

"i-ttai!"

Suara rintihan kesakitan dari bibir Naruto yang terkena bogeman mentah dari Kaguya, bagaimapun juga itu adalah kesalahan Naruto yang malah menatap Kaguya dengan sangat dekat. Terlihat Kaguya sedang menutupi dirinya dengan selimut yang ada di tempat tidur dan menatap Naruto agak takut, sementara itu Naruto yang bisa di katakan dalam keadaan tragis hanya bisa terdiam dari keterkejutannya akibat serangan mendadak dari orang yang ia tatap.

"Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap tubuhku, sialan?!" Teriak Kaguya yang terlihat sangat marah kepada Naruto yang kini perlahan sadar.

"A-aku? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa? Bahkan untuk menyentuh wajahmu saja aku tidak berani" Elak Naruto yang mencoba meredam amarah Kaguya dengan alasan yang bisa di katakan sebagai alasan yang di buat-buat (A: Ngeles… :D)

"Apa kau pikir setelah kau mengambil cakra milikku, aku langsung mempercayimu? Itu salah! Dan apa kau tahu menatap wajah seorang wanita sedang tidur dengan tatapan seperti itu sungguh tidak sopan, brengsek!"

"Itu benar dengan apa yang dikatakannya, seharusnya seorang pria tidak boleh menatap wajah seorang wanita yang sedang tetidur- Tou-chan"

Ucapan yang keluar tanpa dosa dari seorang gadis kecil yang berdiri di dekat Naruto sukses memojokkan orang yang sedang dalam masalah. Bukannya membalas agar dirinya terbebas dari aura kebencian dan mematikan dari Kaguya, Naruto malah menatap heran gadis berambut putih dengan mata biru sebiru lautan dalam yang menatap dirinya. Mata Naruto sedikit melebar ketika teringat kembali dengan seorang gadis kecil yang memanggilnya Tou-chan.

"Y-yui? Sejak kapan kau ada disini?"

Bukannya langsung menjawab gadis itu malah memiringkan kepalnya dan ekpresi kebingungan yang ia tunjukan kepada Naruto yang hanya menatap gadis yang di panggil Yui.

"Ah, aku kesini ketika aku mendengar teriakan dan suara gaduh di kamar Tou-chan- jadi, apakah Tou-chan baik-baik saja?" Tanya Yui sambil mengulurkan tangannya kearah Naruto yang mulai menggapai tangan mungil Yui.

"Ano, Tou-chan kenapa kau berpakaian aneh begitu? Bukankah kau memakai piyama yang aku berikan padamu? dan bahkan warna rambutmu juga berbeda? Rambutmu berwana putih seperti milik Yui dan di tambah lagi kau memiliki tanduk seperti telinga, bahkan itu terkesan seperti Kousuke- Tou-chan" Lanjut Yui yang kebingungan dengan penampilan Naruto yang berbeda dari penampilan sebelumnya.

Naruto yang sadar langsung menunjukan ekpresi terkejut karena yang di katakan Yui memang benar. Naruto yang tersadarpun terdiam berdiri di hadapan Yui dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan, Yui yang sadar dengan perubahan ekpresi Naruto terlihat sedih.

"Tou-chan, apa semuanya baik-baik saja?"

Terdengar suara dengan nada khawatir keluar dari bibir mungil Yui sukses membuat Naruto tersadar dari pikirannya dan kemudian menganggukan kepalnya seolah menjawab pertanyaan Yui dengan jawaban semanya baik-baik saja.

"Ne, Tou-chan- apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Yui sambil menunjuk kearah dinding yang retak dan mulai hancur.

'Ah, jangan-jangan?'

Yui yang sadar tentang keberadaan yang sempat terlupakan olehnya karena sibuk dengan kekhawtirannya tentang keadaan Naruto. Setelah itu Yui langsung memutarkan kepalanya kearah kamar yang Naruto tiduri dan mendapati seorang wanita berambut putih yang sedang menutupi dirinya dengan selimut, terlihat tatapan kebencian dan ingin membunuh tapi tatapan itu bukan untuk Yui melainkan pria yang dianggap bodoh oleh wanita itu. Mata Yui melebar karena tidak percaya dengan yang dilihatnya dan bahkan tubunya sedikit gemetar, telihat senyuman bahagia terlukis di bibir mungil miliknya tak kala menyadari bahwa..

"Maafkan Tou-chan, sebenarnya i- eeh?!"

Naruto tidak melanjukan perkataanya karena tiba-tiba saja Yui berlari kearah Kaguya yang berada di tempat tidur.

"Ka-Kaa-chan! Hiks.. hiks.."

"Kaa-chan?!" Teriak Naruto dan Kaguya yang terkejut dengan teriakan Yui.

'_**Greb'**_

Yui memeluk tubuh Kaguya dengan erat sambil menangis, Kaguya yang tekejut dengan pergerakan mendadak dari gadis kecil yang memeluknya hanya bisa terdiam dan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.

"A-akhirnya hiks.. kau hiks.. hiks.. k-kembali hiks.. kaa-chan"

"K-kaa-chan? Kau siapa? A-aku bukan Kaa-chanmu, aku bahkan tidak ingat memiliki anak seorang gadis cantik dan imut seperti dirimu?"

Ucapan pertanyaan banyak keluar dari mulut kaguya yang sudah mulai sadar dengan apa yang barusan terjadi, bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Kaguya dengan benar Yui malah semakin erat memeluk Kaguya.

"Tidak! Hiks.. kau a-adalah Kaa-chan hiks.. Y-Yui! Hiks.."

Kaguya terdiam dengan apa yang dikatakan Yui, terlihat tubuh Kaguya mulai meneggang entah apa yang membuatnya seperti itu.

…

"Kaa-chan hiks.. hikss.. Y-Yui hiks.. ta-kut hiks.. ti-dak hiks b-ber-temu hiks.. dengan Kaa-chan lagi hiks.."

'_**Deg'**_

Mata Kaguya melebar tak kala merasakan perasaan aneh ketika mendengar apa yang di ucapkan Yui, Kaguya merasakan rasa sakit, rindu, sedih, senang, dan bahagia hingga membuat ekpresinya yang ia tunjukan berubah dari sebelumnya. Terlihat tubuh Kaguya menjadi bergetar dan cairan beningpun menggumpal di pinggiran mata Kaguya hingga perlahan turun kebawah, Naruto yang melihat apa yang terjadi hanya bisa menatap kearah lain karena tidak sangup melihat lagi.

'Jadi, ini perasaan Yui? Ini sangat..' Pikir Naruto yang tersenyum hangat dan terlihat setetes air mata turun dimata Naruto yang kemudian ia usap dengan tangannya.

'_**Greb'**_

Kaguyapun membalas pelukan Yui dengan tubuh yang gemetar dan air mata yang turun dari matanya.

"Maafkan aku, hiks.." Isak kaguya yang terlihat membalas pelukan Yui dengan hangat dan lembut.

"Perasaan yang terdalam antara ibu dan anak, ya? Ini mengingatkanku kepada Kaa-chan- tapi.." Gumam Naruto yang menatap Kaguya dan Yui dengan tatapan hangat.

"Semua ini membuatku bahagia.. karena entah kenapa ketika melihat mereka, seolah-olah aku juga memiliki ikatan dengan mereka" Lanjut Naruto yang tersenyum bahagia melihat mereka berdua.

'Arigatou'

_**(Akhirnya sebuah ikatan khusus mulai mengikat ikatan mereka)**_

_**Normal POV : Off**_

**Kitsune no Kami © Ian Namikaze**

**To be Continued?!**

**Catatan kecil:**_Chapter ini sungguh-sungguh kurang pas dari banyaknya skip time jadi Author minta maaf, ini semua karena Author udah kehilangan banyak ide karena berganti dengan tugas yang terus menumpuk di hadapan saya, dan ini sangat beruntung saya bisa menyelesaikan fic ini, jadi ma'afkanlah aku klo ada kesalahan yang sama ataupun kesalahan yang baru T.T_

**A/N:** gimana nambah super gaje? Berbeda dengan manga orisinilnya yang udah tamat dengan cerita akhir yang mengejutkan, dan membuat Author tidak tahan untuk menangis karena kerja keras Masashi Kishimoto yang berhasil membuat Author bahagia karena melihat tingkat Naruto yang semakin dewasa **(terima kasih Masashi Kishimoto! T.T teruslah berkarya dengan Naruto yang baru :D)** dan bla.. bla.. bla.. (R: omong kosong lu, thor) #pundung T.T| Jadi intinya sama kaya kemaren-kemaren nih, fic yang ane buat jauh dari kata bagus dan sempurna hehehe.. (-_-") dan terimah kasih yang udah review, ngasih semangat dan saran ataupun kritik_... __**Author minta maaf klo chapter ini sangat-sangat jauh dari keinginan atau lain-lainnya**_ **T.T **inikarena author masih ngacak alurnya lagi, hahaha ^.^ maaf ya.. Klo ada yang kurang atau apapun itu mohon di maafkan dan katakan agar saya bisa membuat ulang alurnya.. Dan tiba saatnya untuk mengucapkan terima kasih sudah mau membaca... Hiks.. Arigatou Minna T.T

Tolong reviewnya yah :D karena anda yang membuat Author percaya diri untuk membuat fic ini (y) makasih ya :D

**Tolong jangan benci aku, tapi sayangi dan cintai Author karena pair ini T.T (I Love You, All)**

**Pesan Author: **

"_Ketika kau menatap kedepan, jangan lupa untuk menatap kearah lain.. karena mungkin ada orang lain yang menderita karena tujuan kita" _by Ian Namikaze.


End file.
